The Healing Path
by Lauren Williams
Summary: Set after "It's raining men" It's Marco and Dylan's second date and all goes well until they arrive back to the Del Rossi's house. Things happen and Marco ends up coming out before he is ready and his parents react in a very bad way. HOMOPHOBIC LANGUAGE
1. Default Chapter

The Healing Path  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything...nothing, at all, it's rather sad  
  
Notes: this is my first Degrassi story, I started to watch it because it had a lot of issues that I was dealing with in my own life and now I really like to watch it so I decided to give writing a story about it a try, so review and tell me what you think!  
  
So it was Friday night and Marco was so excited, he could hardly pay attention during class. After what had happened on his last date with Dylan he really wanted this one to be perfect. They were trying something simple, food at The Dot. Dylan was picking him up at six thirty at his house, and then a thought struck him, what about his parents, both will be home. They might notice something; they might find out that he was gay. Marco started to hyperventilate, he knew his dad would kill him if he knew that he was gay, he would disown him and maybe worse.  
  
"Mr. Del Rossi is everything alright, do you want to see the nurse?" the teacher asked, she had heard someone breathing heavily and became worried when she saw it was Marco, he was a very good student.  
  
"Yea, I think I should," Marco said, he felt light headed and sick to his stomach. As he stood he swayed slightly, he got a worried look from Paige who had been sitting next to him when his odd breathing had began.  
  
"Excuse me but would it be okay if I helped him down, he doesn't look to good," Paige asked the teacher and Marco closed his eyes to stop the room from spinning. The teacher nodded still concerned and Paige stood and took Marco by the arm and led him out of the class. As soon as they exited his breathing started to calm down a little bit. There was a stray desk outside a classroom and Paige led Marco over and sat him down. "Marco, are you okay, you seem really freaked about something."  
  
"I'm going to be fine, I was just thinking about my Pa. How he is going to kill me when he find out what I am. Just the thought of how upset he will be makes me sick to my stomach." Marco said, tears coming to his eyes, he tried to be strong and hold them back but he wasn't winning. Paige embraced him and told him that it wouldn't be all that bad, and that he had friends to be there for him.  
  
At that moment Dylan decided to make his entrance, coming out from the boy's bathroom. He noticed Marco right away and when he saw that his sister was holding him as he cried he instantly became worried. He walked over to them quickly and Paige's head came up to meet his worried look. "Marco, are you okay?" he asked patting the younger boy on the back.  
  
Marco tried to wipe the tears away so Dylan wouldn't see how pathetic he was but Dylan stopped him. "Marco, what's wrong?" he asked, he was worried, Marco looked really distraught.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine, I just had some scary thoughts, but there gone now, and I feel a lot better," he said, trying to sound convincing but he wasn't sure how he sounded.  
  
"Marco if your not okay we can postpone our date, maybe you would like to go home and," but Marco frantically cut in.  
  
"No, please, I can't just go home today, please," he pleaded and Dylan actually took a glance at his sister to see what she was thinking. He normally would never even consider her when it came to who he was with but Marco was close with her and she knew him well. She smiled sadly but nodded, it would be in Marco's interest for him to keep the date.  
  
"Okay Marco, do you still want me to pick you up at your house at six thirty?" Dylan asked still concerned but not about to push it.  
  
"No, um, not at my house, how about spinner's house?" he asked, he just couldn't go home thinking about his father. Dylan was surprised a little, Spinner had been great to Marco but he bashed him at first.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you then," he said and then Paige left the two alone. "You know if you need to talk I will always be there for you right?" Dylan asked, Marco nodded and smiled at him. Dylan gave him a little peck on the cheek and left Marco to get back to class.  
  
The rest of the day went uneventful, as soon as school was out he went to his locker and Spinner came up to him just as he was finished. "Hey Marco Paige hinted that you wanted to chill at my house after school, its fine with me, I have nothing better to do," he told Marco, who nodded and smiled in return.  
  
Spinner could tell something was bothering Marco and he was really hoping that Dylan could help his friend when they went on his date. When the door rang he quickly answered it to see Dylan all ready just like earlier in the week. "Listen up Dylan, take care of Marco. Something's up with him right now and he needs someone." Spinner said and he left no room for argument. Dylan nodded and smiled as soon as Marco came into view, he couldn't help but think about that afternoon anyway, Marco had looked devastated.  
  
Marco and Dylan got a nice seat near the corner of the room so they could be somewhat concealed from the eyes of those who didn't approve of their relationship. "Marco, I wanted to ask you something, have you told your parents that you were, well gay?" Dylan asked, Marco's eyes went up in almost horror. How could Dylan even ask that, he saw how his dad reacted at the restaurant, Marco felt as if he could never tell his dad, ever.  
  
"No, they wouldn't understand, I would almost be afraid to tell them, you have no idea, they are all about tradition. I would never be accepted in their eyes," Marco cried out, he was so afraid of his parents.  
  
"Marco, I know that you may think that now, but in time, they will learn that you are still their son. I know my parents weren't thrilled when I came out, my mom got over it rather quickly but my dad seemed to hate me for a long time. Eventually he just told me that I was still his son and as long as I still played hockey he didn't mind. I think they need to know Marco," Dylan said, he knew that postponing the inevitable would only make it worse.  
  
"I don't think I can do this, you heard my dad, how could he ever allow me to live under his roof? I can't do this Dylan," Marco said, this was becoming uncomfortable for him; he didn't want to tell his parents.  
  
"Marco, whenever you are ready, I will be there for you," Dylan said grasping Marco's hand tightly.  
  
"Dylan, if and when I decided to do this, would you be there, with me?" Marco asked hopefully. Dylan smiled and nodded, his face reading, whatever you want.  
  
"Okay, I will think about it, how about for now we just enjoy ourselves," Marco said taking another small sip of his soda. After Dinner Dylan drove Marco home, he could tell Marco was becoming very uncomfortable. His hand went over to cover Marco's to try and give him some unknown confidence.  
  
As Dylan pulled into the drive way Marco could see his mother through the window, she had been waiting for him. As soon as the car came to a stop her face was out of the window and out the door. "Marco, where have you been, you said you would be with Spinner for a little while in your message, me and your father have been worried sick! And why is it that every time you say you are with Spinner you are with Dylan?" she asked finally noticing the other boy in the car.  
  
"Mom, me and Spinner took a walk to Paige's house and we watched a movie there. Dylan just decided to ask if I wanted a ride home and it was thoughtful of him so I didn't have to walk," Marco said his voice trembling slightly.  
  
"Dylan, thank you for giving Marco a ride home, but I suggest that you leave NOW," Marco's mother said leaving no room fro Dylan to speak back.  
  
"No Ma, he shouldn't have to leave because I misinformed you, don't make it seem like it was his fault," Marco said, he didn't like the way that his mother spoke to Dylan.  
  
"You have been different lately Marco. Ever since you broke up with that nice girl Ellie, you have been spending more time with him, and less time at home and with girls. What is going on here?" Marco thought his mother knew for a moment, but calmed down when he noticed that she was still clueless.  
  
"Mom, we need to talk, is Pa home?" Marco said, he wasn't ready to do this but if his mother figured it out somehow it would be so much worse. His mother nodded and Marco had to swallow before trying to talk again, "Okay, then we have to talk, Dylan too." Marco said looked to Dylan for strength. Dylan stepped out of the car and walked beside Marco, knowing he couldn't put his hands on him but still trying to give him comfort. He heard Marco whisper, "I can't do this."  
  
"Yes you can, you are strong, and remember, they will love you unconditionally. Deep breath," Dylan told him, he wanted nothing more then to hold him but that wasn't possible.  
  
They entered the den area where Marco's father was sitting and his mother took a seat next to the father. Marco took a deep breath and Dylan stood behind him. "Ma, Pa, I have been keeping a secret," he started out, that seemed like a good thing to say.  
  
"He's doing drugs isn't he," Mr. Del Rossi said automatically. But Marco's mother came to his defense.  
  
"He would never, Marco is a good boy, he would never do anything to shame the family," she said.  
  
"No, it's not drugs, it's just. Remember when I broke up with Ellie," they both nodded. "Well, we were never really going out, she was just pretending for me, and then I met someone I really liked so I said we broke up," Marco said wondering if they had figured it out yet.  
  
"So you met a nice woman then Marco, what is the big secret, you didn't get her pregnant did you, because then you are on your own, get a job and support her," Mr. Del Rossi started to ramble.  
  
"No Pa, it wasn't a woman, it was, it was Dylan," Marco said stuttering a little. "Pa, Ma, I am gay," he finally said feeling like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. For a moment nobody in the room moved, and nobody breathed or so it seemed.  
  
Finally Mr. Del Rossi stood up, his face turning red, "You, you sick faggot, get to your damn room. And you get the fuck out of my house, right now. I never want to see you on my property again. My son will not be gay, I will not allow it; get out of here right now you flaming homo," Mr. Del Rossi said. Marco had tears in his eyes, and Dylan sent him a sympathetic look that said we'll talk tomorrow. Marco turned to go to his room and Dylan was literally thrown out of the house. Though he wasn't a big man Mr. Del Rossi was a strong man. Just as he was starting the car he heard a pain filled cry and his heart almost stopped.  
  
Marco was half way up to his room when his father caught up with him and pulled him back down causing him to fall down a bunch of the stairs. He hit the floor and let out a cry of pain.  
  
"Now you will be straight, or I will beat you till you are. I will not allow my son to be a faggot. Look at these pictures and tell which one turns you on," Mr. Del Rossi screamed, Mrs. Del Rossi had left the room, to upset and angry to watch it. In his hand he held two pictures, one of a man without his shirt on and the other was a woman totally naked. Now of course Marco was going to say the girl to get his dad to leave him alone but his eyes were on the male as he said it. "Don't fucking lie to me homo," Mr. Del Rossi said as he kicked Marco in the ribs. This reminded Marco of the bashing he got on the way to Dylan's hockey game. That memory made him cry even more then he was already and that angered his dad more as well and the beating continued.  
  
Dylan was very worried on his ride home, he wasn't sure if Marco was okay but he was almost sure that Marco's parents wouldn't hurt him. He thought that maybe Marco was trying to clear his head like he had shown Dylan once. Still he was worried when he went into his house and Paige picked up on that right away.  
  
"Dylan, is everything okay, you looked worried and concerned," she said sitting her brother down.  
  
"I don't know, when I brought Marco home his mom was all over him and then he came out, I don't think he was ready. His parents took it bad, worse then ours; they called him names, and literally threw me out of the house. What is really worrying me is that as I was leaving I heard a scream, I don't know. I am going to go to bed now, I'll see him in school Monday and make sure he's okay," Dylan said he got up and went to bed, still worried.  
  
Marco's eyes opened and all he was aware of was the pain, it was everywhere. Most of the pain was from his shoulder and his chest, though he did have a major headache. He tried to find out where he was, it looked like he was on his bedroom floor, he was cold and in pain so he started to cry. He wanted Dylan, he wanted Dylan to hold him, make him feel safe, and he wanted to talk to him. Marco started to look around his room in search of his cell phone so he could call. As soon as he spotted it sounds were heard from the hallway and Marco stopped breathing.  
  
Mr. Del Rossi was getting a drink from the kitchen when he passed his 'sons' room. He could hear crying from it and became angry, real men didn't cry, his son was acting gay again and he wouldn't allow it, so another session of 'beating the gay' out of Marco began.  
  
Monday rolled around and Dylan was really worried, he hadn't heard from Marco all weekend and everything someone called and asked for him his parents would say he was unable to come to the phone, or he was sleeping, or busy or something like that.  
  
Paige, Spinner, and Dylan stood by Marco's locker waiting for him to come in until the late bell rang. Then they had to leave for class. At lunch Paige went into the bathroom to try and call Marco's house again, this time there was no answer at all, she knew that the Del Rossi's were probably out but if Marco was sick he would have answered the phone. When she told this to Dylan he insisted that they go to his house.  
  
"Dylan, we can go, just wait for mom and dad to get home, I have a bad feeling that we may need them. From what Spinner told me, Mr. Del Rossi was an extreme homophobe and Marco was scared of him that Friday, he was afraid of what he would do when he found out about him, just wait, I promise we will go right after they come home," Paige made her brother promise that he wouldn't go to Marco's house right after school.  
  
Dylan couldn't pay attention in class, he was really worried about Marco, and the speech Paige had given him made him even more worried. If Paige didn't think that she and he couldn't handle it alone then it was serious.  
  
It seemed as if the day would never end and as soon as the last bell rang Dylan, Paige, and Spinner were the first out of the classroom. Even though Spinner didn't like the fact that his friend was gay and liked guys he was still worried about him.  
  
They all sat down on the couch at the Michalchuk house counting the second until Mr. and Mrs. Michalchuk would be home. When they finally did arrive they were slightly surprised to see the three sitting on the couch looking extremely worried.  
  
"Okay children, spill it," they said.  
  
"Mom, Dad, we have some reason to believe that one of our friends is getting hurt, could you, um, come with us to his house, just to check on him," Paige said, she didn't want to give away Marco's secret so she was trying to be discrete.  
  
"Who is it and why do you think that you will need out help," Mr. Michalchuk asked.  
  
"Well, you know my friend Marco, well a while ago he realized he was gay, and he didn't tell his parents until Friday after he and Dylan got home from their date, they didn't take it well, they called him names and when Dylan was leaving he screamed. We just want to make sure he is okay," Paige said, and Dylan and Spinner nodded.  
  
"Dylan, you didn't tell us you had a boyfriend," Mrs. Michalchuk said, she had tried to be supportive after Dylan came out but she could tell that he was still uncomfortable talking about his sexuality around his father.  
  
"It's all new, for him and me, we just started to date last week, but now I think he really needs our help, his dad, after calling Marco a faggot, literally threw me out of the house, please, I know he needs us," Dylan said sincerely.  
  
"Alright, everybody in the van, honey, grab a few blankets," Mr. Michalchuk said, he wanted to be prepared for anything. The ride to the Del Rossi's had to be one of the most painstaking rides Dylan had ever taken. When they pulled up to the house Dylan was ready to charge up and demand to see Marco but his mother put a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
They calmly walked up to the house though everyone was anxious. Mr. Michalchuk knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer; he heard an Italian accent say that they would be right there. A medium size woman answered the door; her smiled vanished when she saw Dylan within the crowd at her door.  
  
"I don't mean to be rude Mrs. Del Rossi, but we are here to see Marco, your son. He wasn't in school today and my son and daughter were worried, it won't take long, only a minute, just let them see him," Mr. Michalchuk said calmly, hoping it would all end peacefully.  
  
"No, my son, as you call him, will not see anyone, especially that son of yours, it is his fault that my son in gay, but don't worry, when my husband is done with him he won't be gay anymore," she said and was about to shut the door when Mr. Michalchuk put his foot in the door.  
  
"I don't know what that means but we are not leaving until we see Marco," Mr. Michalchuk said.  
  
"Please, just let me see that he's okay," Dylan pleaded with her, but she wasn't budging. In the back he could see Mr. Del Rossi catch what was going on at the door and was coming over.  
  
"What is the fag doing at my house, I thought I told you to never come back," Mr. Del Rossi said approaching Dylan.  
  
"No one speaks to my son that way, I think you need to step back right now before I make you," Mr. Michalchuk said, Mrs. Michalchuk grabbed Paige and pulled her back a little and Spinner sort of placed himself between the girls and the Del Rossi's.  
  
"Get off my property, before I call the police," Mrs. Del Rossi said. Dylan had been loosing his patience ever since he arrived and now his worry had increased because of what Mrs. Del Rossi said.  
  
"Get out of my way now," he said pushing past them all and running up the stairs, it wasn't hard to tell which door was Marco's, it had a sign that said, Marco's room, keep out. Dylan wasted no time in knocking he just went right in, but he wasn't prepared to see what he did.  
  
On the floor near the corner was Marco, he was curled up a little and on his side. Dylan ran over to him and kneeled next to him. "Marco, speak to me please, wake up Marco," Dylan pleaded quietly. He wanted to see the extent of his injuries so he laid him on his back, earning a painful groan from the smaller of the two boys. Dylan could tell that his shoulder was out of place as soon as he saw it; he had seen many dislocated shoulders at hockey and knew that it could be put back into place by his father. Marco also was supporting a rather nasty black eye and his eye was almost swollen shut. His body was littered with bruises and cuts, up and down his arms.  
  
Dylan carefully lifted Marco's shirt slightly and gasped at the sight of Marco's chest. It was almost completely black and blue. Dylan's eyes watered at the sight of someone he seriously cared about in this much pain. His gingerly ran his hands over the bruises looked from soft spots in his rib cage. He thought that he might have found one but he was hoping it was just a badly bruised rib cage.  
  
"Dylan honey, is everything okay up there?" Paige's voice called from downstairs. Dylan couldn't form the words to speak of what he just found. He grabbed a blanket and covered Marco's shivering body. "Dylan?" the voice came again, this time with a hint of worry.  
  
Finally Dylan found his voice and called out to his sister, "Paige, I need some help up hear, please," he had no idea how scared he sounded, but this was someone he really cared about, maybe loved, and it was stressful to see him like that. He heard feet on stairs and soon Spinner and Paige entered the room.  
  
"Dad is keeping them busy in the kitchen; mom is getting the car ready for our get away, God Dylan, what happened?" Paige asked as she ran over to see Marco's condition.  
  
"His father, Paige he's really hurt, we need to get him out of here, go downstairs and open up the car door and get the back seat ready, Spinner pack everything he might want in a bag with clothes or something, quickly. I am going to carry him into the car, just make sure his parents stay out of my way," Dylan instructed, they both nodded and went off to do their task. Dylan gently placed Marco's arm that had a dislocated shoulder with on his chest and wrapped the blanket to sort of keep it in check but not to hurt his ribs too much. Then he put one arm under his knees and another under his neck to support his head and picked him up. Luckily Marco was a short boy and not heavy at all so Dylan had no problem carrying him down the stairs.  
  
Paige had the back seat of the van all ready for them; she had one of the soft down blankets laid across it and another one waiting to cover Marco up. As Dylan passed his mother she gasped at the sight of Marco and Dylan gave her a sad look as he continued to the car. He laid Marco down and tried to make him comfortable, and then he sat on the floor space, which was not much, next to Marco and held his hand. Soon Spinner was back with the clothes and he and Paige sat in the middle seat.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity Mr. and Mrs. Michalchuk came out of the house but they were walking calmly so it wouldn't have to be a crazy get away. They sat in the car and for a moment all was quiet as the car was started up and they pulled out of the driveway.  
  
"Dylan, sweetie, how is Marco?" Mrs. Michalchuk asked as she looked back, Dylan didn't raise his head to answer, she wasn't even sure if he heard her, he was very caught up with Marco.  
  
"Mom, how could they do that to their own son?" Paige cried out, and Spinner let her cry on his shoulder.  
  
"They said we could take him, that he was a disgrace to their family, when we get home I will look him over and see if we need to take a trip to the hospital," Mr. Michalchuk said rather calmly. It was almost eerie how calm he was after what had conspired in the last half hour.  
  
When they arrive back at the house everyone was quiet, Mrs. Michalchuk got the couch ready for Marco with the help of Mr. Michalchuk and Spinner and Paige were walking with Dylan as he carried his precious bundle back into his home.  
  
As soon as Dylan placed Marco down Mr. Michalchuk went to work, he unwrapped Marco from the blanket and looked at his shoulder, "I can put this back in it's socket," he noted, he heard Dylan say something about his ribs so Mr. Michalchuk got a scissor and cut away the fabric of Marco's thin shirt to reveal his chest. There was a gasp from everyone expect Dylan who had already gotten over the shock. Like Dylan had Mr. Michalchuk ran his hands over Marco's badly bruised chest.  
  
He took a deep breath and shut his eyes for a moment to collect himself, "Okay, so his shoulder is dislocated and I can fix that, none of his ribs are broken but they will hurt for a while. I don't think he needs to go to the hospital and since we haven't reported his parents to the police I think we can take care of this. What do you think?" he asked the group, Paige and Mrs. Michalchuk were both crying silently Dylan just nodded and Spinner couldn't express anything because he was in shock of what happened.  
  
Dylan moved next to his dad as he went to relocate Marco's shoulder, Dylan grabbed his good shoulder and placed a hand near his chest, more close to his neck and nodded. It was quick in and out but Marco woke with a cry. Mr. Michalchuk left to get some ice and Dylan grabbed Marco's hand.  
  
"Marco its okay, I'm here, I've got you, no one will ever hurt you like this again," Dylan reassured and Marco cried, Dylan wasn't sure if it was from pain or he was scared but he wasn't about to let his hand go.  
  
After icing his shoulder and giving him some pain medication they moved him upstairs to Dylan's room so he could be comfortable on the bed.  
  
Later that night Dylan was sleeping on a makeshift bed on the floor when he was woken by crying. He looked up to see Marco awake and crying.  
  
"Marco, what's wrong, are you in pain?" Dylan asked, he was automatically extremely worried.  
  
"No, well yes, but that's not why I'm crying. Dylan, how could they, they are suppose to love me to matter what, it hurt so much and every time I asked my pa to stop he would hit me harder. Now when I close my eyes I see him, his anger, and my ma's disappointment. It hurts more then the pain," Marco said. Dylan just laid down next to him and Marco curled up next to him as much as he could without causing further harm. And that was the way they fell asleep.  
  
Spinner had called his house and asked if he could stay over that night and he sort of told them why and they agreed, they also said that he didn't have to go to school and could take care of his friend.  
  
The Michalchuk house was quiet the next morning, Mr. Michalchuk had tried to get off from work but he couldn't. Mrs. Michalchuk however did manage to get the day off to be there for Marco. All the kids had called in sick and Paige and Spinner called Jimmy, Craig, and Ellie so they didn't go to the Del Rossi house to check up on him. They were worried and asked if they could come by later but Paige had asked them to wait a little while. It was going to be a long healing path.  
  
Okay so tell me how it was, review, and ill get back to you all with another chapter. 


	2. Day one of healing

**The Healing Path  
**  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything, just like the last chapter  
  
**Notes**: I'm glad you all liked my story; I know what some of you mean by saying that Marco's parents really are lenient especially after what we saw of Mr. Del Rossi's reaction to a gay waiter. Well, I thought I would reward your reviews with another chapter.  
--------------  
The Michalchuk house was quiet the next morning, Mr. Michalchuk had tried to get off from work but he couldn't. Mrs. Michalchuk however did manage to get the day off to be there for Marco. All the kids had called in sick and Paige and Spinner called Jimmy, Craig, and Ellie so they didn't go to the Del Rossi house to check up on him. They were worried and asked if they could come by later but Paige had asked them to wait a little while. It was going to be a long healing path.  
  
The sun shined through Dylan's window effectively waking one of the two boys sleeping peacefully. Marco's good eye opened as the sun hit his face. He noticed he was facing Dylan who was still snoring slightly, comfortable in sleep. Marco shifted to his back and let out a small groan. Everything still hurt, especially his heart.  
  
The small groan woke the other sleeping boy, who immediately turned a worried eye to Marco.  
  
"Morning, sleepy head, how are you today?" Dylan asked tactically, he didn't want to upset Marco but he wanted to know if it hurt anywhere.  
  
"I'm okay, my shoulder hurts, it hurts to breathe, and it feels like my heart has been ripped out of my chest, but other then that I'm okay," Marco said down heartedly. There was a knock on the door and Marco's eyes shifted uncertainly.  
  
"I'll see who it is, and then send them away," Dylan said, he kissed Marco's brow and covered him up so he wouldn't be cold. After all Marco had lost his shirt in the examining process and they didn't want to redress him in fear of causing him pain.  
  
Dylan opened up his door and stepped outside. Paige was there and she looked worried and tried, as if she didn't get much sleep last night. "Um, mom made some breakfast, she wanted to know if Marco was well enough to come down or if it should be brought up to you," Paige said.  
  
"I think it would be best if he wasn't overwhelmed with people right now, I'll ask him, but what did mom make?" Dylan asked, he didn't mean to be short but he wanted to get back to Marco as soon as possible.  
  
"Pancakes, but she told me that if he wanted something else she would make it," Paige said, "I'll wait out here till you know what's up."  
  
Dylan re-entered the room and Marco's eyes shot towards him, "It was only Paige me very nosy little sister," he said loudly so if she was eavesdropping she would hear him. "Mom mother made breakfast, we can eat it up here if you want, she made pancakes, but if you want she can make something else. Anything you want."  
  
"I don't want to be a burden to your family Dylan, plus I don't think I can eat anything right now, my stomach is a little unsettled," Marco said trying to sit up but his sore ribs not allowing him to do anything but moan in pain.  
  
"Here, let me help with that," Dylan said helping him sit up with some pillows behind his back, "But you do need to eat Marco, you need your strength. Please, tea, coffee, something."  
  
"Maybe some tea, I'll try but I can't promise anything," Marco said, he wasn't hungry but he wanted to try and please Dylan.  
  
"It's okay Marco, little steps, I don't want to push you into anything, are you feeling alight?" Dylan said as he walked back to Marco. He sat on the bed and wrapped an arm around him, "Everything is going to be alright, I'm going to take care of you, I promise."  
  
Marco smiled at him reassuringly and Dylan left the room, surprisingly Paige was still waiting patiently for him outside his door. "Just some tea for Marco, and I'm not hungry," Dylan said.  
  
"Dylan, you need to take care of yourself as much as you need to take care of Marco, I'm going to bring pancakes for you and you better eat it, or else," Paige said as she went down the stairs.  
  
"Paige honey, what did Dylan say?" Mrs. Michalchuk asked as she saw her daughter descend from the stairs. She didn't look happy and that made Mrs. Michalchuk wonder what her oldest had done this time.  
  
"He said he wasn't going to eat, how stupid, how is he going to be there for Marco if he is out cold from lack of energy? Marco also said he couldn't eat, he just asked for some tea, but really, mom give me some pancakes because Dylan has to eat," Paige was rambling, almost before she finished Mrs. Michalchuk already had a tray with a cup of hot tea, milk and sugar separate and some pancakes with syrup. "Thanks mom, you're the greatest."  
  
"I know, did you see Marco, does he need ice?" Mrs. Michalchuk asked before her daughter disappeared.  
  
"I don't know, Dylan wouldn't let me in, Marco was probably feeling embarrassed and Dylan was protecting him. I will ask when I drop off the grumps food," Paige said.  
  
"Honey, I know your brother gets to you, but this hits close to home for him so try and be understanding, just a little bit," Mrs. Michalchuk said.  
  
"I'm not really mad at him mom, don't worry, I know the seriousness of this," Paige said and then she was gone back up the stairs. She had wanted to smack Spinner who was still sleeping on the couch and make him do all the running up and down but she didn't she let him sleep because he had been up for quite some time last night worrying about Marco which Paige thought was cute.  
  
Dylan had just settled down again with Marco on the bed when there was yet again another knock on the door. "Damn, Paige is fast isn't she?" Marco asked jokingly.  
  
"I wish she were slower, damn it I was just getting comfortable," Dylan said smiling as he got up to get the door. He did some conversing with Paige, placed a tray on his desk and then turned back to Marco for a moment. "Are you achy, my mom wanted to know if you wanted some ice for your ribs, shoulder, or eye," Dylan asked.  
  
Marco tested his shoulder and it ached, but not too back, his ribs could use some ice though, just to numb the pain. "Yea, some for my ribs please," Marco said, Dylan nodded, said something else to Paige, ruffled her hair, and shut the door when she went to protest. Marco laughed for he saw her face right before he slammed the door but he stopped because it brought some pain to his ribs.  
  
"Your ribs hurt Marco?" Dylan asked as he sat on the bed. Marco immediately moved his body forward to Dylan could place him behind Marco. Then he leaned back into Dylan's warm embrace and sighed.  
  
"Yea, a little. Dylan, what will become of me now, my parents surely have disowned me, I'm sure they don't want me there, where will I go, where will I stay, and what will I do?" Marco asked, he looked back to Dylan, complete sadness and confusion in his eyes. Dylan hugged him slightly.  
  
"I will never let anyone hurt you again, and I will make sure that you are never hurt like that, physically, and emotionally. Do you trust me?" Dylan asked, Marco nodded, a single tear slipping down his face. "Come now, no more tears; today I want to see smiles, okay?"  
  
"You guys are so cute," Paige said as she entered the room, "Don't let me stop you, kiss, or whatever you were going to do, as long as you keep your clothes on," Paige laughed at her own joke.  
  
"I don't think it's very funny, please hand over the ice and leave, thought handing me the remote on your way out would be nice, this way me and Marco can stay comfortable and be entertained," Dylan suggested.  
  
"Only because you look so cute," Paige said tossing Dylan the remote who caught it and flipped the TV on. "Here Marco, feel better, and don't hesitate to make my lazy big brother get up and wait on you okay?" she said softly, she was treating Marco like an injured animal, but it was just what he needed. She softly placed the ice pack on his ribs and left the room.  
  
"So what do you want to watch, anything in particular?" Dylan asked while flipping though the channels. Marco shook his head no and sighed, he was happy right where he was, in Dylan's arms.  
  
"Hockey," Dylan finally said triumphantly quickly turning to Marco and asking, "That is if you don't mind."  
  
"No, though I would rather watch a certain Michalchuk getting all sweaty on the ice," Marco said.  
  
"And you told me you were gay, how could you think of my sister like that," Dylan said in mock horror, Marco smiled. "Now that was what I wanted to see, smiles and more smiles."  
  
They watched the game for a while, Marco sipping his tea, and Dylan munching on his pancakes, now drenched in syrup. Marco started to drift off and it wasn't until he was fast asleep did Dylan notice.  
  
With a smile and a peck on the cheek Dylan carefully lifted himself off the bed and went down the stairs. He was met by the happy humming of his mother who seemed to be cooking again; he didn't remember her cooking this much ever.  
  
"Dylan, how is Marco doing, okay I hope and that he is feeling better?" she asked.  
  
"Yea, his ribs hurt this morning and I think his shoulder as well, but he seemed to be in higher spirits. Though I don't know how, mom when I saw him it was like my whole world stopped for a moment, he was hardly moving. And then the thought came to me that I left him, I heard him scream and I still pulled out of that driveway. The thought that I maybe could have saved him so much pain keeps filling my mind and I can't forget," Dylan said, he was really beating himself up over this. Mrs. Michalchuk didn't think twice before pulling her son into a loving and warm embrace. When they pulled back Dylan smiled, "Thank mom I really needed that."  
  
Back in Dylan's room Marco woke up to the sound of his ring tone, after finding it in the bag Spinner packed he answered it. "Marco here."  
  
"The only reason I am calling faggot is to tell you to get your shit out of my house before I burn it. I don't want the gay to spread, do you understand me?" It was Marco's father, just hearing his voice made Marco shake slightly with fear.  
  
"Yes pa," Marco said quietly.  
  
"Don't call me that, I didn't raise a Fag, I don't know who you are but you are not my son and I am not your father." And then there was a click. Marco curled up into a ball, he had no one left, his family didn't want him, and he was unloved. Marco started to rock back and fourth and sing an old Italian lullaby that his mother use to sing to him, but then again was she still his mother, he was sure she didn't want him either. Marco started to cry.  
  
Dylan had helped him mother with the chicken soup for a while because he didn't want to disturb Marco's sleep. Paige and Spinner came in to help for a little while, thought Spinner didn't want to.  
  
"How's Marco Dylan, I mean how is he holding up?" Spinner asked as he chopped some chicken.  
  
"Shaken, as to be expected, and some pain but he smiled at least, that's a small but productive step," Dylan said while checking of the boiling chicken.   
  
"Trust me Dylan, any step is good, right mom?" Paige asked, she and her mother were both cutting vegetables for the soup.  
  
"I'm sure he is rather traumatized, probably feeling very unsure of himself, doubtful if anyone loves him, he just needs to know that there are people who still care about him, that still love him," she said, the kids were a little taken back, where did that come from? "I went to the library this morning and took a book out of trauma, just to be prepared. Are you sure he is sleeping Dylan, he really shouldn't be left alone."  
  
"He was when I left, though he might have woken up, you guys can handle it, I am going to go check up on him," Dylan said, he washed his hands and went up the stairs. When he went in the room Marco was still on the floor still half naked, his tears had stopped but his singing hadn't. "Marco is everything alright?" he asked.  
  
Dylan noticed that he had a very firm grip on his cell phone, Dylan kneeled next to him, not right next to him but with a distance, he didn't want to frighten him. "Marco, can I see your cell phone?" he asked, he was a little worried about the way Marco was acting. He got close enough to touch Marco and he held out his hand for the cell phone. Marco just continued to sing so Dylan took his hand and pried the phone away from him.  
  
After hitting the call log he found out that Marco's last call was from his home, that's why he was shaken up.  
  
"Marco, look at me, I need you to listen to me carefully, and you may think that you have no one left in this world, but you have me, and I have you. Do you understand, you will never be alone, I will always be there for you," Dylan said soothingly, it seemed to get through the Marco because he stopped singing and turned his attention to Dylan.  
  
"I have no one left, no family, my mom and dad don't want me," Marco whispered and Dylan almost couldn't hear him.  
  
"You may not have family, but I think my family considers you part of our family, and you have me, I love you Marco," Dylan said, he wasn't sure if Marco loved him but he thought the boy needed to know his true feelings.  
  
"You love me Dylan?" Marco asked, almost afraid to ask.  
  
"Yea Marco, I love you, I understand if you don't love me, but I wanted you to know that you have someone that will always be there for you." Dylan said.  
  
"But I love you too Dylan, I love every bit of you, the way you can make me smile, the way you are always there for me, I even love loving you," Marco said smiling, the call almost forgotten.  
  
"That sets a lot of my fears to the side," Dylan said touching Marco's hand, not wanting to scare him. Marco was the opposite of scared, he jumped into Dylan hugging him and Dylan was more then happy to hug back. "Not to bring back bad memories, but what was the call about?" Dylan asked.  
  
"He wants me to clear my stuff out of the house, but I don't know if I can, go back there, where he is," Marco said, very uncertain.  
  
"You don't have to go back to the house; Spinner and I could collect your stuff, it won't take long either, well just pack the van up with all of it and bring it back to the house," Dylan suggested, Marco really didn't want to go back to the house and he could tell that.  
  
"Don't leave me," Marco whispered clinging to Dylan like a little lost child. Dylan didn't really know what to do; he just rubbed small circles on Marco's back and whispered calming things in his ear.  
  
Marco got a glance at the clock and gasped slightly, "Dylan, it's already twelve, you should be at school," Marco said, he didn't want Dylan to fall behind on his account.  
  
"Marco you are far more important to me then school is, my parents know this as well as they knew that to separate me from you today would be impossible," Dylan said, he was going to say more to reassure Marco but he felt the small boy shiver and that made him worry. Then again it was cold out and he was shirtless, something they needed to remedy.  
  
Dylan helped Marco to his feet and made him sit on the bed, and then he went to his draw and got out a nice, small shirt so that it wouldn't be huge for Marco. As soon as he was nice and comfortable in the shirt the shivers almost stopped.  
  
"Now, we made chicken soup, all of us, even Spinner, and I know he would be hurt if you didn't even try it after all the work he put into it so maybe you should at least try it. He's a good friend you know, really worried about you last night, I'm glad to know that when I am unable to be around you have people like that to help you," Dylan said sincerely.  
  
"Spinner cooked, are you sure that your not trying to get rid of me, poison?" Marco asked, a small smile gracing his lips.  
  
"I don't know, should I try it first, to make sure? All he had to do was chop the chicken but if you think he could fudge that up maybe you would be safer eating Paige's food," Dylan joked, knowing that his sister was no master chef when in the kitchen.  
  
"Do I have to go down there?" Marco asked, he didn't know why he didn't want to, he was just uneasy, but there was no good reason, the people in this house had shown him nothing but compassion and love, why was he acting so childish?  
  
"No, but I think it would be good for you to get up and about, we don't want you to forget how to walk, if you do then you can never dance again," Dylan said knowing about Marco's dancing capabilities, and how good he was.  
  
"Okay, I will go, I don't know why I am acting this way, you must think I'm a little kid," Marco said.  
  
"You put yourself down a lot you know that? Everything you are feeling is justified, just don't hold those feelings in, talk to someone," Dylan said, he helped Marco to his feet again and helped him down the stairs. The table was all set by the time they got down there, bowls of hot chicken soup, just waiting to be eaten.  
  
Marco wasn't sure he could eat what was put in front of him but he was going to try, then again Spinner had a part in making this. Marco looked over to Dylan and he took a spoonful of soup and put it in his mouth. A few moments later he made a choking motion and fell to the floor. Marco was immediately distressed, did Spinner's food kill him? He jumped up to help him, clear his airway or something but as soon as he was face to face with Dylan the later burst out laughing. Marco realized what he did and hit his shoulder.  
  
"Were you messing with me?" Marco asked, he couldn't believe that Dylan just did that, and none of his family had moved to help him.  
  
"Guilty as charged, sorry Marco but you were to tense, you should have seen your face when none of my family members went to help, you looked like you were going to kill them," Dylan said standing up and sitting back down. "It's not to bad either, just try it."  
  
"Okay," Marco said, he took a small spoonful and tried it, surprisingly it wasn't bad, it was just the right temperature and it somehow soothed his unsettled stomach. With a contented sigh he continued eating much to the delight of Dylan and the rest of the household occupants.  
  
Marco ate at least half of his soup before he claimed that he couldn't eat anymore, in all reality he was thinking that if Dylan left to get his stuff he would be all alone and that made him loose his appetite. After everyone had finished Mrs. Michalchuk and Paige did the dishes and the boys went to the couch to watch TV. Marco sat in one corner, Dylan next to him, and Spinner at the other end of the couch.  
  
"You're very tense Marco, why?" Dylan asked, Marco had been laying back on him and he could feel the tense muscles in his back.  
  
"I don't want you to leave," Marco said quietly so Spinner wouldn't hear, unfortunately Spinner was eavesdropping and did hear.  
  
"Where are you going Dylan?" he asked, surprising both Marco and Dylan.  
  
"Me and you have to go back to Marco's house because we need to collect his things, his parents don't want him stuff there anymore, they called this morning," Dylan said, stroking Marco's hair.  
  
"Oh," Spinner said sending a sympathetic look to Marco who tried to smile back at him but I came out like a crooked grin.  
  
"Marco we will be as quick and possible and my mom could sit with you while we are gone, she's really nice, I think you'll like spending time with her. I promise I will be back ASAP," Dylan said and Marco nodded, he knew that Dylan was just trying to do something for him, he didn't want his stuff to be burned.  
  
"Okay," Marco said burying his head into Dylan's chest, he wanted to cry again, but the tears had long since dried up. Dylan just stroked his back, this was hard for Marco.  
  
"Let me work some of those muscles okay, I promise it will feel good in the end," Dylan said, Marco nodded and turned his back to Dylan. His strong hands worked wonders for Marco's tense back and soon he was feeling a lot better and very relaxed. "Were gonna go now, I'll be back soon."  
  
Mrs. Michalchuk saw them out and told them to be very careful because Mr. Del Rossi was a very unpredictable man and they didn't know how he would react to people coming to take his sons stuff, especially since one of them was gay. They were taking the van so they could get the bulk of Marco's stuff and Paige was taking Dylan's car because they needed some more food at the house so that left Mrs. Michalchuk alone with the traumatized Marco.  
  
When she walked back inside she saw Marco sitting on the couch, watching the door, and looking completely and utterly lost. She went over and sat on the couch, far enough away to not be in Marco's personal space but close enough to comfort him if he needed it.  
  
"Marco honey, are you comfortable, do you need anything?" she asked softly, not wanting to scare him, she knew he had been thought a tough experience, being beaten for who knows how long all weekend and being subjected to that verbal abuse, who could be okay after all that?  
  
"I'm okay, thank you, for everything, for letting me stay, for getting me out of there, for being everything I wish my mom was when I came out," Marco said, his once dried up eyes because watered.  
  
"Marco, I wish things would have been better for you and your mother was wrong to treat you the way she did, you are a person, and a wonderful person at that. You couldn't choose to be gay and if you could, I think you would choose not to just to please your family. I know that Italian's really love their family and now that yours has turned it's back on you, you may feel as if you have none but you can consider us your family because we consider you part of ours," she said, he smiled at her and allowed her to hug him.  
  
"Thank you, thank you so much," Marco cried, he knew that Dylan had already said that but hearing it from Mrs. Michalchuk made it seem so much more real and made him feel so much better. "You really have made my day."  
  
"I'm glad my son has found someone like you, I know that you make him happy, and anyone who can make my son happy, is fine in my book," she said, and they stayed in that position until the both fell asleep.  
-----------  
Okay, here is chapter number two!!!! Review for more! 


	3. Tough road ahead, many rocks blocking th...

**The Healing Path  
**  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own this  
  
**Notes**: **IT'S MY BIRTHDAY**!!!!!! Thank for all the wonderful reviews I liked them a lot. Last chapter the chicken soup they were making was how my mom makes it, she makes a full chicken and then she boils the carcass and then uses the left over chicken and the both from the boiling, it's really good!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I'm glad my son has found someone like you, I know that you make him happy, and anyone who can make my son happy, is fine in my book," she said, and they stayed in that position until the both fell asleep.  
  
When Paige arrived home later on Mrs. Michalchuk had woken up but hadn't moved much. She noticed how peaceful Marco looked in his sleep so she decoded to make him a little more comfortable by moving over a little, allowing him to lay down with his head on her lap. So that's how Paige found them, Mrs. Michalchuk reading her book with one hand on Marco's hair and he was curled up at her side, head on her lap, sleeping.  
  
"He looked so happy in his dreams I couldn't bring myself to wake him," Mrs. Michalchuk said when she saw her daughters face. Paige nodded and went to put the food she bought away.  
  
Dylan and Spinner were having a bit of trouble at the Del Rossi's house. Mr. Del Rossi wouldn't allow Dylan to go into his house because he was gay so Spinner had to up and down the stairs to get Marco's stuff and then hand it out to Dylan who was packing the car. It was a painstaking job for the both of them and they were getting tired quickly.  
  
Finally they were finished and could pack into the cars themselves to go home. Dylan was very anxious to get back to Marco and Spinner noticed this.  
  
"So where are you going in a hurry?" he asked.  
  
"I am just trying to get back to Marco faster, I don't want him to be alone too long," Dylan reasoned.  
  
"But he isn't alone, your mother is there and Paige was only picking up a few things so she would be home soon as well," Spinner said mischievously.  
  
"So I want to get back to him, big deal, I care a lot for him," Dylan said and Spinner made a sick face. "Oh shut up you wanted to know."  
  
When Dylan came bursting through the door he was quickly hushed by Paige who was sitting on the love seat and Mrs. Michalchuk hadn't moved from her original position. He walked over to Marco and he kneeled by his face.  
  
"How was he when I left?" Dylan asked.  
  
"He was shaken, but I settled him and got him comfortable, and then I put him to sleep. Don't worry he is fine," Mrs. Michalchuk said smiling.  
  
"I'm sorry for being so paranoid mom, but I really care about him, a lot," Dylan said as he gazed lovingly at Marco.  
  
"I think you need to take him out, he needs to get out of the house and get some fresh air," Mrs. Michalchuk suggested, she had read it in the book.  
  
"I don't know mom, he didn't even want to come downstairs to eat with you guys, being around people he doesn't know may overwhelm him," Dylan said, he didn't want to do anything that may be detrimental to Marco's recovery.  
  
"You don't have to go to a public place, why not a walk in the park or something, nice and simple, but relaxing," Mrs. Michalchuk said, Paige nodded, it sounded good to her and Spinner was always with her in her decisions.  
  
"I'll ask him when he wakes up," Dylan said, he stole a pillow from the couch Paige was sitting on and he laid out on the floor. Soon he was snoring slightly, just like Marco, he was sleeping. Paige smiled, her brother must have been bust last night worrying about Marco, and she grabbed a blanket and placed it on him.  
  
When Marco woke up hours later he noticed he was comfortable and on someone's lap, he started to wonder who. He was slightly embarrassed to realize he was sleeping on Mrs. Michalchuk and he moved off her quickly.  
  
"Marco, it was quite alright, remember family," she said to him, he smiled and nodded.  
  
"Where's Dylan?" he asked but then he put his hand up to show he didn't need to know anymore because Dylan was sleeping on the floor, Marco laughed at that.  
  
Unfortunately Dylan was a light sleeper and the sound of laughter woke him up. "Well what a wonderful thing to wake up to," Dylan joked as soon as he saw Marco laughing.  
  
"Why are you sleeping on the floor?" Marco asked.  
  
"Because I was tired," Dylan answered. "Ask a stupid question and get a stupid answer but anyway Marco I was wondering if you would like to take a walk in the park with me after dinner, Spinner and Paige would be there too," Dylan asked  
  
"Yea I guess so," Marco answered, he wasn't feeling great, he had a headache but Dylan seemed to really want to take a walk so he wouldn't deny him that.  
  
Mr. Michalchuk came home just in time for the whole big family to eat dinner together. Marco wasn't hungry once again but this time it was because his headache had increased and it was pounding now.  
  
"Marco, please eat something, you will need your strength for our walk later. And after the walk do you want me to drive you home Spinner?" Dylan asked.  
  
"Um, yea, my parents wanted me home some time tonight, I'll come back tomorrow to check on you Marco," Spinner said, Marco felt bad, he was making everyone go out of their way for him.  
  
"Marco, the only reason the people are here is because they care for you, don't think you are a burden," Paige said noticing the look on his face.  
  
"Thanks," Marco said quietly.  
  
Dinner went nicely and everyone helped with the dishes and got dressed to take a walk. Mrs. Michalchuk took extra time checking over Marco's attire making sure he was warm enough. "Okay kids, be back soon, don't take too long, stay safe." She said.  
  
"Mom, we'll be okay, don't worry about anything," Dylan said, his mother was being rather overprotective.  
  
They walked for a while, and then Spinner led Paige off the path, most likely to make out so that left Dylan and Marco all alone. Dylan led Marco over to a bench and sat him down. Marco was feeling really crappy by now, he was sweating, and his stomach was tossing and turning making his queasy. Marco let his head fall to Dylan's shoulder who automatically went to place an arm around Marco. However when he went to do that his hand brushed Marco's cheek.  
  
"Marco, your burning up, are you okay?" Dylan asked facing the small boy. Marco's eyes were glazed over and his breathing irregular.  
  
"I don't feel so good," Marco said, his hand wrapping around his midsection and groaning. Dylan immediately got worried and out both hand on his shoulder, one on each. Marco looked up him weakly; his head fell to Dylan's shoulder, seeking comfort and strength.  
  
"Okay, lay down, I am going to get Paige and Spinner, just hang on for a little while and then we can go home," Dylan said, he laid him down and took off his own jacket and placed it on him. He kissed his brow and got up quickly to find them.  
  
He went to the spot where they split up and started to call out their names. "Paige, Spinner, we have to go now, Marco's sick, come out now," Dylan called it, his voice leaving no room to argue. They appeared out of nowhere, hair a little out of whack but all and all okay.  
  
"Dylan, what do you mean he's sick, and you just left him?" Paige said.  
  
"He was running a fever and his stomach was bothering him, I had to leave him to find you two so we can head home," Dylan said going back to the park bench. Marco was still there and that let everyone breathe a little easier. Dylan walked over him and helped hi sit up, he moaned.  
  
"Let me sleep Dylan, I don't want to get up," Marco mumbled.  
  
"We need to get you home, your sick, why didn't you mention this before?" Dylan asked.  
  
"I didn't want to ruin your walk, you seemed to really want to go on it so I just went along with it," Marco said, Dylan smiled at this thoughtfulness.  
  
"We thought you might enjoy some fresh air, that's all, don't ever worry about telling me how you feel, understood?" Dylan asked.  
  
"Yea, now lets get home, before you have to carry me," Marco said, he leaned on Dylan who automatically put his arm around him keeping him up.  
  
They were almost out of the park when they ran into Jay and his gang. "Hey Homochuk, are you and your boyfriend out for a little stroll in the park?" Jay asked.  
  
Marco was scared to say the least; Jay was just like his dad, the cold tone he spoke with inflicted fear within Marco's heart.  
  
"Back off Jay, just leave us alone," Dylan said hoping they would leave without a confrontation, Marco was in no condition to fight and Paige was never good at fighting. He knew that he didn't have to worry about his sister though, Spinner would defend her, but they were outnumbered. Jay had five other people with him and they only had two people capable of fighting.  
  
"Am I interrupting a tender moment? I'm sorry but your kind can't pass through this area," Jay said, as he and his gang made a line blocking their way.  
  
"Fine we'll go around," Dylan said simply.  
  
"Oh no, now that you have broken the rule we need to punish you, can you handle us all hockey star?" Jay asked tauntingly.  
  
"And some," Dylan said defiantly, he shot a look back to Spinner who nodded his head; he was ready for anything they threw at him.  
  
"Lets go then, just no inappropriate touching understand," Jay said. Dylan quickly sat Marco down; he was already freaking out and would be no help to them.  
  
Four guys went for Dylan at once and one after Spinner and Paige, the other disappeared into the bushes. Dylan was busy at once, between dodging and hitting back he was loosing, he never did do well in Karate when he was younger. He managed to knock one out and was very grateful when Spinner finished his guy off and ran to help. That feeling left as soon as Paige screamed, the guy that had disappeared, they had forgotten about him, and he had Marco. Marco looked positively freaked out, the guy had a knife.  
  
That had Dylan momentarily distracted and someone grabbed him from behind.  
  
"Shit," he cursed and tried to throw the guy off of him with no luck, lucky for him Spinner hadn't been grabbed and wasted no time freeing Dylan from that guys clutches. "Listen, just let Marco go, I'll do anything, just let him go," Dylan asked, almost begged.  
  
"Anything, well now that's an interesting proposition, just how far are you willing to go for this, this, fag?" Jay asked right before one of his gang members kicked Marco in the stomach. Marco let out a wail of pain, getting hit in his already very sore ribs was bad.  
  
"Anything, please let Marco go," Dylan pleaded, seeing Marco like this, hurt and afraid, was painful for him.  
  
While they were arguing Paige was being left unnoticed and she noticed this. Quietly she snuck behind the guy who had Marco; Spinner saw her and his eyes bugged out in his head.  
  
"Aw, your friend is worried for you, is he another boyfriend? Hear that Marco, Homochuk is a cheater," Jay said mistaking Spinner worry for Paige as worry for Dylan and Marco.  
  
Suddenly without warning Paige jumped onto the back of the guy holding Marco. The guy momentarily fell forward pushing the knife into Marco slightly, nothing fatal but the blood started to flow. Spinner and Dylan went into action as soon as she was on his back. The guy was running all over the place trying to get her off, she covered his eyes and he ran straight into a tree. Paige jumped off his prone body and went to protect Marco as well as she could, the three of them formed a small circle like thing around him.  
  
Spinner fought well a guy would come at him, hit him but Spinner wouldn't falter most of the times, and then he would hit back and Dylan got some good shots in, but received them as well, Paige managed to keep them off Marco, which was what she wanted to accomplish, without to many hits on her.  
  
Finally it was over, Jay called off his guys and they ran off, the three were left panting and exhausted for holding them off for so long. "Is everyone okay?" Dylan asked.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine, probably a bruise in the morning but fine, Marco?" Paige asked, hoping that the boy would answer her. Instead of words she heard sobs; Dylan was by his side immediately.  
  
"Damn Marco, I am so sorry that I wasn't there to protect you, we'll talk about this later, and we need to get home before mom worries," Dylan said, he helped Marco up, his shirt was completely covered in blood, they got home as quick as possible.  
  
Mrs. Michalchuk was waiting on the porch, they didn't know but the fight had lasted about an hour so they were extremely late and the Michalchuk's were extremely worried. They ran out to help Dylan carry Marco who had been unable to walk anymore; he had lost too much blood.  
  
"God, what happened to you guys?" Mr. Michalchuk asked, they all had their fair share of bruises now.  
  
"We were jumped in the park, Marco took a few hits and got sliced, can you check on him first," Dylan said, brushing his mother worried hands off of him. She was trying to check his bruised face but he would rather she check on Marco. They had gotten a few hits in before Paige had jumped to the rescue, speaking of that. "Paige, thank you for saving Marco, and Spinner, for saving me," he said.  
  
"No problem," they both said, each taking an ice pack, it would seem that they had matching back eyes.  
  
Mr. Michalchuk was looking over Marco, he had some experience in medicine because he was a coach at one point in his life and it was required that all coaches know basic first aid. "It just looks like more bruises, no bad injuries t his ribs, however this cut needs to be cleaned, I have gauze and wrap in my medicine kit." Dylan let out a sigh; he was very relieved to hear that.  
  
"I want to take a shower, I am filthy with blood," Marco said disgustedly. His shirt was once again stripped from his body but there was dried blood on his chest and arms, Dylan's as well.  
  
"Um, we packed a swimsuit for you, I could help you in the bath, get you cleaned up, it might help settle your stomach as well," Dylan suggested. Mr. and Mrs. Michalchuk were a little unsure about letting the two take a bath together but Marco did need to wash up, and Dylan was responsible.  
  
"Okay, I'll run the water, Dylan, remember he is sick and hurt," Mrs. Michalchuk said simply, both Dylan and Marco blushed at the comment.  
  
"Mom, how could you say that?" Dylan said almost angry with him mother for saying that, what he couldn't be trusted? Dylan and Mr. Michalchuk helped Marco up the stairs and the two boys got changed, Mr. Michalchuk helped Marco, who was very embarrassed to receive the help.  
  
When they were both dressed the bath was ready, Dylan went in first and then helped Marco lower himself in. Marco situated himself in between Dylan's legs making the older boy blush. Dylan lathered up a soft washcloth and started to Clean Marco's hands and arms. Marco leaned back into the touch, it helped him relax and it felt good.  
  
After cleaning everything except the area around the cut Dylan started to clean himself, he washed off his arms and hands. He could still feel the unnatural heat radiating off of Marco and knew he had to make this quick.  
  
"Marco, I need to clean your cut, just try and relax but tell me if I start to hurt you," Dylan warned, Marco just laid his head back and closed his eyes. Dylan put a very small amount of soap in the cloth and made it sudsy. He tried to not brush against the cut but it was inevitable, and as soon as the soap got into the cut Marco arched his back and hissed.  
  
"I'm so sorry Marco, I'm almost done," Dylan said making one more sweep at the cut getting it nice and clean. After they were finished the water drained and Dylan called his parents back into the bathroom. Mr. Michalchuk helped Marco out of Dylan's arms, into a towel, and onto the counter so he could work on his cut. Dylan got out after him, taking one look at the bloody tub before shutting the curtain; he didn't want Marco to get sick by looking at the tub.  
  
"This will hurt, but it is necessary," Mr. Michalchuk said right before pushing a hydrogen peroxide soaked cloth to the wound. Marco howled in pain and Dylan grabbed his hand and held it tight. Marco had tears streaming down his face, everything hurt at this point and all he wanted to do was sleep.  
  
"Okay Marco the worst is over, let my dad just bandage it all up and then we can get to bed and you can feel better," Dylan said soothingly. Marco just nodded and buried his head in Dylan's shoulder.  
  
Mr. Michalchuk Put some ointment on the wound and placed the gauze over it. Then he took tot the wrap and secured it tight enough to stop the blood flow.  
  
"You should be okay soon enough, just take it easy okay?" Mr. Michalchuk said Marco forced a smile and allowed Dylan to half lead; half carry him to his room. Dylan helped him dress into pajamas and put him to bed, almost as soon as his head hit the pillow he was out. Dylan took his time dressing because he was thinking, about Marco, about Marco's parents, about his own parents. Finally exhaustion took over and he was out next to Marco.  
  
Later that night Dylan woke to some movement next to him, he opened his eyes to see Marco was no longer next to him. Panicking he jumped out of bed and ran out of his bedroom. He was relieved yet worried to see Marco throwing up in the bathroom.  
  
"Damn Marco, you don't catch a break do you, let it all out," Dylan said kneeling next to Marco rubbing his back. Soon Marco had thrown anything and everything he had eaten the past few days up and was exhausted. Dylan placed one arm under his neck and another under his knees and carried him to bed. Marco made some noise to protest to Dylan carrying him but Dylan laughed at his attempt. "Marco, the things I do for you, God if I didn't love you," Dylan joked, he laid Marco down, kissed him, and fell asleep next to him wishing him sweet dreams.  
  
He woke to the sound of an alarm clock, he just casually picked it up and threw it across his room and into a wall were it automatically blew up. Dylan smiled at his handy-work and closed his eyes again.  
  
Paige was sleeping when she heard her brother's alarm go off; she wondered why he set it but figured that he forgot to turn it off. She was going to school today so she was kind of glad that he remembered to set his, even though it was probably all over the floor in pieces by now.  
  
They had Spinner call his parents last night so they could pick him up and be ready for school the next day; they left with their hopes that Marco would feel better in the morning.  
  
Mrs. Michalchuk had been on the phone for almost an hour before Paige had woken up, she had been trying to get off another day from her job but it seemed impossible. She had tried everything, first she had said she was sick, but she used that yesterday so they told her to suck it up, then she claimed she had given it to her son and he had a 103 fever but they had told her to get a babysitter and get her butt into work. She had told this to Paige and she wrote a note telling Dylan where she was and when she would be back. She also took some of the chicken soup out so they could eat it for lunch, she was pretty sure that was the first meal they would have because they were really tired last night.  
  
Of that she was right, by the time Marco woke up it was almost one. He could hardly believe he slept that late, his head still hurt but he was actually hungry which was a good thing. The cut on his Stomach hurt a little and laying the way he was became rather uncomfortable in his wakened state. He wanted to move but he didn't want to wake Dylan so he gritted his teeth and took the pain.  
  
Dylan woke ten minutes later, there was an odd sounding harsh breathing in his ear and that woke him. He saw Marco face to face with him, his face contorted in pain. He saw that Marco's night shirt was tinted red slightly, it seemed the way he was laying make his cut open and it needed tending to.  
  
"Marco, lie onto your back, you must be in so much pain," Dylan said, Marco quickly moved and the pain almost vanished. "Let me get some bandages to change the bloody ones, you just chill, I'll bring some pain killers as well."  
  
Dylan left the room and went to the bathroom, luckily his dad left stuff out for him so he didn't have to go searching for it. Dylan was on his way back, reading the directions to the Tylenol, when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello, Michalchuk residence," Dylan said.  
  
"Dylan honey, its mom. I tried to get off from work today but the boss was really strict so I had to come in, I'll be home by three though. I left some chicken soup out for you two and your father left some bandages. Just change them if they are bloody, and um, stay safe and take care of each other," Mrs. Michalchuk finished in one breath.  
  
"Wow, mom we just woke up, and its okay we will handle being alone. It appears that the way Marco fell asleep aggravated his cut so it bleed quite a bit over night, if you could pick up another pair of sheets for me I would appreciate it. I was about to re-bandage him up and give him some Tylenol does that sound good, then we'll eat," Dylan said, he wanted to make sure he wasn't going to do anything that would be detrimental to Marco's health.  
  
"Well I would eat before giving him medicine so it had something to sit on, but other then that sounds like you have everything under control, I'll see you around three, bye," Mrs. Michalchuk said.  
  
"Bye mom, love you," and then he hung up. Dylan went back into his room and saw that Marco hadn't moved since he left, not one muscle.  
  
"I'm going to need you to sit up, I'll help, then we can eat, and then you can take some pain killers, and kill that pain," Dylan said trying to lighten the mood. Marco swung his legs over the side of the bed and Dylan helped support his back as he sat up. "Now that wasn't too bad."  
  
"Yes it was, it hurt," Marco said pouting.  
  
"I'm sorry but this is probably going to hurt worse," Dylan said as began to unwrap the bandages as soon as the cut was revealed Marco had to shut his eyes, he was never good with blood. "Okay it looks pretty clean but you can never be to sure so I am going to wipe some of the blood off." Dylan said, he tried to be gentle but Marco still cried out once or twice because the wound was still fresh. Then Dylan applied more cream and more bandages until Marco was good fixed.  
  
"Okay, lunch time," Dylan said, he helped Marco stand and lent him some strength so he could get down the stairs. Dylan sat him down at the kitchen table while he went to work warming up the soup.  
  
They ate lunch, and Marco took the pain killers. After they were done they sat on the couch and relaxed watching some TV, just loving each others company.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
So it's my birthday and I would love some reviews for my birthday!  
  
Oh and the thing about the coach needing to know some first aid, I know my basketball coach did when she became coach so yea! 


	4. Little trip, then back again

**The Healing Path**  
  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own this  
  
**Notes**: reviews were lovely as always and thank you to all the people who wished me a happy birthday, it was rather nice. I got to go and see King Arthur, it was okay, I would recommend people to see it if they are into that kind of movie.  
---------------------------------------------------------  
They ate lunch, and Marco took the pain killers. After they were done they sat on the couch and relaxed watching some TV, just loving each others company.  
  
Dylan noticed the time; it was almost three so Paige should be home by now. As if on cue the door opened and then there was a knock on it, which was different. He felt Marco tense next to him, he obviously caught on to the weird behavior of the person who just arrived at the Michalchuk's house and was worried about who it was.  
  
"Dylan, its Paige, are you two decent?" she asked as she entered the house, Dylan was taken back by that question. Marco was injured; he would never do anything to Marco in this state.  
  
"Yes Paige, we are both very decent young men, can we help you?" Dylan asked.  
  
"I was wondering if Marco was up for visitors, Ellie wouldn't stop bugging me about him and when Jimmy joined in I caved. But I told them to wait outside while I saw if it was really okay," Paige explained. Marco was thinking, it would be really nice to see Ellie and Jimmy, and they did go out of their way to come and see him so he might as well not make their trip a waste.  
  
"I would like to see them," Marco said answering for Dylan who was going to nod anyway because Marco needed some outside contact. Marco tried to push himself up to his feet with his arms but they gave out and he dropped back to the couch with a yelp of pain.  
  
"Let me help you, and let's go see your friends," Dylan said, he put and arm around Marco's back and helped him to his feet, as soon as he was steady Dylan didn't let go, he just shifted his grip to have his arm snake around Marco's waist.  
  
Outside Ellie and Jimmy were wondering if Marco was going to see them, after seeing how Paige came into school they wouldn't stop harassing her until she promised to get them in to see Marco. She had worried them senseless because she had said that he was far worse then her and she had a black eye and a few cuts on her face.  
  
Then they had seen Spinner who had a black eye and his arms were bruised as well, and in the locker room Jimmy had seen that he took a few to his chest as well. Paige told them that they were jumped, but she didn't say who did it.  
  
They were relieved when the door opened and Paige signaled that they could come inside. They practically ran in out of worry. They were surprised to see Marco leaning on Dylan, black eyes gracing both of their faces, bruises up and down Marco's arms, and Marco holding his stomach, like he was sick but not.  
  
"My God, Marco, who did this to you?" Ellie asked as she ran towards him, he flinched, almost expecting to get hit but calmed down when all she did was hug him. He slowly put his arms around her as well. Jimmy was a little more collected, though the sight of his friend shocked him and angered him; he went to Dylan, who was standing next to Marco, ready to jump in at any time if Marco started to feel uncomfortable.  
  
"You know who did this, who was it?" Jimmy asked, Dylan didn't see the harm and telling them who the attacker was.  
  
"Jay and his gang, they caught us off guard last night in the park, Marco wasn't feeling well so we were coming home and they just out numbered us, I wasn't able to keep Marco from getting hurt," Dylan said turning his head in shame, it still ate away at him. He felt a hand in his own and looked to see Marco had taken one arm off Ellie to hold his hand.  
  
"Wait a minute, Jay, Marco was Sean there?" Ellie asked, she would kill him if he hurt her best friend. She took her arms from around him and grabbed his shoulders, shaking him slightly.  
  
"No, it was just him and a few I didn't know," Dylan answered for him, he was looking scared at the position Ellie put him in. She noticed this and went back to hugging him, unfortunately a little to hard, Paige hadn't told them about Marco's cut so when she squeezed him he screamed out in agony, it felt like the knife was being pushed into him all over again.  
  
Ellie got frightened and jumped back, confused at what she did and determined not to do it again. Dylan and Paige had seen what happened but Dylan was not quick enough to catch Marco when he fell to his knees and then to the ground, crying and holding his stomach, blood seeping through.  
  
"Shit, Paige get the stuff from last night," Dylan called out as he dropped to Marco's level.  
  
He tried to uncurl Marco but he cried out when Dylan touched his hand, Dylan had to take another approach. Ellie was freaked out, she didn't know what she had done and had backed up in fear until she ran into Jimmy who held her steady.  
  
"Marco, love, clam down, its only me, listen to the sound of my voice, listen to me and only me. I will never hurt you, I love you, please open up, you are in pain and I want to remedy it," Dylan whispered to Marco and soon he un-tensed and made his way into Dylan's lap where he continued to cry.  
  
Paige came back down with the things Dylan asked for but Marco had yet to stop crying and the blood had yet to stop bleeding, this worried Dylan. Thankfully Paige had brought a towel with her and Dylan quickly rid Marco of his shirt. He put the towel to the cut and applied gentle pressure; even though he was trying to be gentle Marco cried out in pain, everything was sensitive.  
  
Dylan had expected Marco to stop bleeding quickly like he had before but was surprised when he pulled back the towel and Marco continued to bleed. He gave Paige a worried glance and she quickly got the phone and dialed her dad's cell phone number.  
  
"Michalchuk here," he answered the phone.  
  
"Dad, its Paige, one of Marco's friends hugged him to hard and now he won't stop bleeding," Paige said, slightly hysterical.  
  
Dylan was trying everything he knew to stop the bleeding, including putting heavy pressure on the wound causing Marco to arch his back in an attempt to get away from the cause of his pain. Marco was looking a little pale now and he was having some trouble breathing.  
  
"Paige, tell dad he's going pale and having trouble breathing," Dylan called out moving Marco flat on his back trying to help him breathe easier.  
  
"So c-c-cold," Marco stuttered to squeeze out, this scared Dylan, why was Marco cold?  
  
"He's cold, having trouble breathing, and he's getting pale dad," Paige said, she was crying now.  
  
"Paige, get him to the hospital, he needs to get a blood transfusion, drive there now, I'll be there as soon as possible and I'll call your mother," Mr. Michalchuk said, then he hung up.  
  
"Dylan, dad said to get him to the hospital quickly, he needs blood," Paige said, grabbing the keys to Dylan's car. Dylan picked Marco up, towel still on him, and ran to the car along with Paige, Ellie, and Jimmy.  
  
Dylan jumped into the back with Marco, Paige in the driver's seat, Ellie in the passenger's seat, and Jimmy practically falling out of the car as he tried to squeeze in the back with Dylan and Marco.  
  
"Marco, stay with me, stay awake, we are getting you help," Dylan said, it was like a mantra for him, and Marco.  
  
The drive to the hospital was very quick and it seemed like they had just piled in as soon as they had to get out. For Dylan everything was moving so fast, from Marco crying in the back to the doctors shooting question after question at him. They assigned a room for them to go to and Dylan placed Marco on the bed but Marco didn't want to let go. Dylan stayed with him and held his hand until a doctor came in.  
  
"Hello I am doctor Murphy, and what seems to be the problem?" he asked calmly, Dylan almost yelled at him, how could he be calm, Marco was crying and bleeding.  
  
"In the Park last night, we were coming home because he didn't feel well but we were surrounded, it was a bashing, someone had a knife and Marco got hurt, it wasn't bad but the cut reopened today and it won't stop bleeding. He was complaining that he was cold and then he started to look pale," Paige said when she saw that Dylan looked like he was going to take the doctors head off.  
  
"Bashing, could you explain that a little more, he looks like he got the crap beaten out of him," the doctor said, Dylan was wondering how he knew, he hadn't even looked at Marco yet.  
  
"Don't you know what bashing is?" Paige asked.  
  
"No, care to explain?" the doctor said. Paige was a little unsure of this, should she tell the doctor that Marco was gay, was there any real reason he would have to know?  
  
"He was beaten because he is gay, that's what we call bashing," Dylan spoke up, "And I hope you don't have a problem with that, I'm gay as well," he said finally.  
  
"No, no problem at all, okay, so Marco, would you mind if I took a look at your cut?" the doctor asked as he approached Marco. Dylan just squeezed his hand and Marco looked distrustfully at the doctor.  
  
"Just keep your hands where he can see them, and explain what you are going to do," Dylan said, thankfully Marco had stopped crying.  
  
"Okay, I am just going to examine your cut, I am going to remove the towel so I can see how bad it is," the doctor said, he took off the now red, once white, towel and looked at the cut. "Now that's fairly deep, I hope you reported this to the police, about four inches long, possible an half an inch to an inch thick," the doctor commented.  
  
"They don't do much when it comes to bashings, this isn't the first time it has happened and it won't be the last," Dylan said, even though they hadn't reported it because they still hadn't reported Marco's abusive parents.  
  
"Well I will need to stitch this and it looks like your friend will need some blood before he goes into shock," the doctor said, he took the towel and gave it to a nurse so she could check the blood type and get the right kind. Soon the same nurse came back with a bag of blood; the doctor quickly got the needle administered so the transfusion could begin. Then he left with the nurse so they could get the right supplies for a stitching.  
  
While they were gone Mrs. Michalchuk showed up, she ran over to hug Paige and then Dylan, instead of hugging Marco because that is what got him there in the first place she just kissed his forehead.  
  
"How's he doing?" she asked.  
  
"Scared, but that's understandable, he didn't say much all day, nor did he say much last night, he's holding up well though," Dylan said. He didn't want to say anything but Marco's silence scared him, at least when he was crying they knew that he was in pain, right now he was just laying there quietly.  
  
The doctor came back with something to numb the area and a nurse who was carrying other supplies. Dylan moved over a little to give them some room but not too much room that he couldn't get them away from Marco if necessary.  
  
As soon as the doctor went to give him the anesthesia Marco flipped, to him it seemed like a scary doctor was trying to hurt him, he was right now, very unstable in his mind. Marco started to squirm and that didn't help ease the pain, it actually brought more.  
  
"I told you to tell him what you were doing before you did it," Dylan said angrily.  
  
"Trauma patient doctor?" the nurse asked. Just as the question left her mouth the doctor's pager went off.  
  
"He was a victim of bashing, if she doesn't know what that is please brief her, I need to check on this, it may be a matter of life or death," the doctor said before stepping out.  
  
"Does everyone have to know our business?" Dylan asked, his emotions were on edge, the fact that Marco was hurt was getting to him.  
  
"I am a nurse, a professional, I need to know the facts, what is bashing, is it a new form of torture or something?" the nurse asked, she was trying to be professional about this.  
  
"Bashing is sort of like being homophobic, except it's when you express those feelings with verbal or physical abuse," Mrs. Michalchuk said putting it very professionally.  
  
"So he's, your both, that is sick," she said almost without thinking, as a reaction to hearing that they were gay, the only reason she thought both were gay was because Dylan had asked why everyone had to know their business, their as in more then one.  
  
"Get the hell away from him, Marco and I have had enough of people like you, there is nothing wrong with being a homosexual. If you haven't noticed we have feelings, just like straight people and you hurt them when you make such comments, now get out," Dylan said, he had stood at one point but Marco had pulled him back.  
  
"Well, how dare you," she said, how dare he, all he did was tell her off, which was something, obviously, that didn't happen much.  
  
The doctor came running back into the room as soon as he heard raised voices; he was just in time to hear why Dylan was practically screaming.  
  
"Is there a problem here?" he asked even though he had a good idea of what happened.  
  
"Your nurse has a problem with me and Marco, as if he hasn't been though enough," Dylan said disgusted.  
  
"Leave now Mary, I will deal with you later, Mr. Del Rossi, Mr. Michalchuk I apologize, I had no idea that she would do that, for whatever she said I am sorry," Dr. Murphy, Mrs. Michalchuk nodded to say that they understood.  
  
"I realize this, but can you give them a moment, Marco looks shaken up," Mrs. Michalchuk asked, the doctor nodded and left.  
  
"Thank you," Marco said.  
  
"For what Marco?" Dylan asked.  
  
"For always being there, for being strong when I can't, for standing up for me, even though I don't think I deserve it," Marco said.  
  
"Don't thank me for that, I do all those things because I love you, but I am glad you are talking again," Dylan said.  
  
"I was so scared, I couldn't move, I felt like my world had come crashing down on me. When my dad, when I was with him, before," Marco was starting to cry again, Dylan placed a hand on his shoulder, he didn't want to stop him, he needed to get these feelings out.  
  
"When I was with him that weekend, the things he said hurt me, I thought that I would never hear things like that from him directed towards anyone, especially me. And then the next few days when I was with you I felt safe, like nothing could go wrong. When we took that walk I felt like nothing to hurt me, I was with you, and nothing would dare come at me. And then Jay came along. The fear was back, the insecurity, all of it, I was separated from you, I couldn't feel your warmth, and I felt like I was back with my dad, the words, all the hurtful words he said, they came back, and they wouldn't leave," cried Marco.  
  
"I'm so sorry Marco, I promised you, I promised you that no one would hurt you like your dad did and yet I couldn't protect you at the park. The scene replayed over and over in my head, how could I have saved you, how could I have prevented what was happening now. I would never want anything to happen to you, and I'm so sorry it did," Dylan said.  
  
"Stop apologizing, you did what you could, you could never have anticipated that they would go after me. Everything you have done, all the time I spent with you, they have been some of the happiest moments of my life. You have nothing to apologize for, trust me," Marco said, he leaned over and kissed Dylan on the corner of the mouth.  
  
The doctor chose this time to come it, just missing the tender moment between the two. "Is everything okay now?" Dr. Murphy asked.  
  
"No, but it's better then it was," Marco said, indicating that he was still in some pain.  
  
"Okay, now to remedy this I need to get another nurse," the doctor said, he went to the phone in the room, spoke to someone for a little while, and then another nurse came into to the room. "This nurse has been pre-briefed so don't worry about anything, the head of department would like to speak to you when you are feeling better too by the way."  
  
"Okay, now just calm down, you won't feel a thing as soon as we get the local in," the nurse said, Marco turned his head when she gave him the shot. She was right, almost as soon as it was administered the area went numb and Marco couldn't feel the pain.  
  
Dylan decided to keep Marco busy while they stitched him up so he didn't have to watch so they talked about little things, sports, hobbies, Marco's favorite foods and recipes.  
  
When it was done they put a water proof bandage type thing and they just let Marco chill before the head of department came in. He and Dylan were watching TV Marco eating some of the hospital food when there was a knock on the door. They knew it wasn't the Michalchuk's because they had gone home for a little while to get clothes for Marco and it wasn't any of Marco's friends from school because they had asked for some privacy, only family, meaning the Michalchuk's.  
  
"Come in," Dylan said getting off the bed to meet whoever was at the door.  
  
"Hello, my name is Mr. Dash, I am the head of department and I was informed by Mr. Murphy that you were treated unjustly. I am here to apologize in person for what happened and to inform you that it will never happen again," Mr. Dash said, Dylan nodded and shook his hand. "Oh and I wish you a speedy recovery Mr. Del Rossi," he added before leaving.  
  
"So how are you feeling now?" Dylan asked as he sat on the bed with Marco. Marco just sighed and snuggled up with Dylan, right now, through the pain, everything was perfect.  
  
That is the position that Mr. and Mrs. Michalchuk found them, curled up with each other, no one else in the world to them.  
  
Upon leaving the hospital Marco was given a pain killer that he could take if the pain got intense, otherwise he should stick with Tylenol and get rest and eat well. He was glad to be out of there because no one would give him any peace while he was there, they treated him like he was going to break, especially Dylan.  
  
Dylan had been making sure that Marco didn't exert himself, as soon as the car came to a stop he took the seatbelt off and carried Marco up to their room, which had new bed sheets thanks to Mrs. Michalchuk. Dylan laid him down and turned on the TV, promptly handing the remote over to Marco saying he could watch what ever he wanted.  
  
Later that night Dylan brought Marco dinner in bed, and tried to feed him to but that's where Marco drew the line.  
  
"Dylan, I am not made of fine china, I can feed myself and do many things without exerting myself. I know you mean well and I love you for it, but if this continues I might go crazy, okay sweetie?" Marco asked. For a moment Dylan didn't speak, and Marco took that as a bad sign and was about to apologize profusely. But then Dylan broke out into a smile and Marco became confused.  
  
"Marco you did it, you spoke up for yourself!" Dylan said as if it was a big accomplishment, because it was. "Even though it was only to me you did it," Dylan continued, though Marco was still a little lost.  
  
"Dylan a little help here, I am a little confused," Marco said looking at his boyfriend like he was psychotic.  
  
"Marco, you need to learn to stick up for yourself, like I do against Jay. You need to be assertive, and you just were, like I said it is a small step but a good one," Dylan explained, Marco smiled it finally sinking in. "This calls for a celebration, Pizza and popcorn!" Dylan exclaimed and ran down the stairs. Marco laughed at his antics; after all they already had food up there, the food that Marco had refused to be fed.  
  
Marco took this time alone to process his thoughts, he took off a cross that he had around his neck and got off the bed to kneel. "Dear God, thank you for sending me such a wonderful person. Dylan is the best thing that ever happened to me and I really do love him. Thank you so much, even though this may be a sin in your book, us together, but I know that you somehow understand and I thank you for it. Amen," Marco finished, he crawled back into bed, the local still in slight effect dulling his movements.  
  
Not to long after Dylan came back grinning sheepishly, "I forgot that we already had food," he said. Marco had a serious look on his face and it worried Dylan.  
  
"Marco, is everything okay, I looks like something's bothering you," Dylan said seriously, looking Marco straight in the eye.  
  
"Well I was thanking God for all that you had done for me when I got to thinking about your parents and all they have sacrificed for me. How are they going to be able to pay for my hospital bill? I feel so selfish I have wasted your mother's time, and I have kept you from your school work," Marco was saying when Dylan interrupted him by kissing him on the lips. Marco moaned into the kiss.  
  
"Marco, don't ever think you and anything but yourself, and especially never a burden, you are the one I love and that's that," Dylan said, making it sound very final.  
  
"Thank you," Marco said, Dylan laughed.  
  
"We need to work on that, you say that entirely too much," Dylan commented.  
  
They ate their dinner and snuggled for a little while before falling asleep.  
  
A while later Mr. and Mrs. Michalchuk were having a heated debate in their room.  
  
"Honey, this boy is costing way too much money, did you see the hospital bill. We have our own children to worry about," Mr. Michalchuk said. Mrs. Michalchuk was appalled by her husband's comments.  
  
In Dylan's bedroom Marco bolted up in bed freaked out from a nightmare. He began to gasp as the pain that shot through his system. The nightmare still fresh in his mind he stumbled out of bed and grabbed his pain medication. Looking around in Dylan's room for a glass of water he was upset to come out empty. Marco thought about waking up Dylan to ask him to get a glass of water for him but stopped himself, which would just prove to Dylan that he needed to be waited on. The bathroom wasn't too far he figured and started to slowly make his way down there.  
  
He was halfway there when he passed Dylan's parent's room and heard his name in a conversation.  
  
"Dylan has to go to collage next year, this boy is holding him back," Mr. Michalchuk's voice rang out clear and loud, "How many times do I have to bring up this bill, how are we going to take care of this and Dylan, who might I remind you, is suppose to be our first priority, not this kid we now have off the street practically. Just because HIS parents don't want him why do we have to take him in?"  
  
Marco almost couldn't breathe, he was a burden, he knew it, Dylan lied to him, he heard Mrs. Michalchuk start to yell back and he ran, into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He couldn't stop the tears from flowing as he opened up the medicine cabinet. His hands were shaking as he took out a razor and held it to his bare skin. He was hurting the Michalchuk's; it was only fair that he hurt himself. (1)  
  
Realizing that he was about to cut himself, he was about to do exactly what he had helped Ellie stop doing made him cry out in frustration. Dropping the razor he backed up until his calves met the edge of the bathtub, as soon as that happened he fell back into the tub crying out from the extreme pain from his stitches and heartache.  
  
While this was happening Mrs. Michalchuk was telling her husband off. "How could you say that about Marco, he is the sweetest boy that you will ever meet and he makes your son happy? That boy has been though so much and anything we do helps him more then you know. You didn't see his face when we took him from that place, the people who were suppose to love him unconditionally beat him into a state of fear and possibly something deeper. And to say that he was taking Dylan's collage money, come on, Dylan already has been offered a few hockey scholarships and even so, Dylan would rather not go to collage if he knew that it would help Marco out in anyway. If you want to behave like a child then you better find yourself a nice comfy spot on the couch, because that is where you will be sleeping tonight." She said throwing a pillow at him. Just as he left the room Marco's scream was hear from the bathroom.  
  
Mr. Michalchuk just passed the bathroom not wanting to bother with Marco right now, he was angry. Mrs. Michalchuk ran to the bathroom and was happy to find it unlocked, she didn't even bother to knock because she could hear his cries from outside the door. She wasn't surprised that Dylan didn't come running out of his room at the sound of Marco in pain, the poor boy was exhausted from worrying about Marco and a very heavy sleeper at times.  
  
She wasn't surprised to find Marco looking rather distraught in the corner of the room. She walked over and held out her arms to him, she didn't even look up before burying himself in her warm embrace.  
  
"There, there Marco, what's wrong?" she asked rubbing his back and slowly easing him into a more comfortable position.  
  
"I am causing problems within your family, I didn't mean to hear, I wasn't purposely listening but I heard, and I want Dylan to go to a good collage and get a good job, and I want my own parents to love me as much as you do, and I want...I want so many different things," Marco cried.  
  
"Listen, Dylan is going to be fine, he will go to a good collage, he has been offered many scholarships and has nothing to worry about, and he will be fine. You on the other hand, you look rather tired and I'm sure the way you fell hurt so let's get you into bed and get you some pain medication," Mrs. Michalchuk said, Marco nodded and she helped him up, it wasn't easy but she managed to get him into her room.  
  
"What are we doing here?" Marco asked confused as she lowered him on the bed and fluffed a pillow behind his head.  
  
"Mr. Michalchuk needed some time to think so he will be spending the night downstairs, and I didn't want to risk waking Dylan because he was so tired and in need of sleep. So since there is room here I thought you would be comfortable," she started simply.  
  
"That is very kind of you but, I don't know," Marco would have continued but the pain was gradually getting more and more intolerable. Mrs. Michalchuk just left the room for a little while and came back with the pills and the glass of water that got Marco into that whole mess to begin with. He thankfully took them but sleep did not come easy to him, every time he moved it hurt so he just couldn't fall asleep. Mrs. Michalchuk was very calm with him, she would try and do anything to make him comfortable and did not sleep until Marco was comfortable sleeping, even so she tried to stay awake to change the cool clothe that they were putting on his stitching to ease the pain.  
  
It was a long night, but they made it though.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
Life is good, but I was away for a while. I just got back and I had so much fun. It was like an annual family get together and my whole family was there pretty much. My Aunt brought up a slip and slide and all the kids were going on it but me and my cousin bobby were watching because we felt to old, I'm 16 and he is like 19. So then my other Aunt had also grabbed a slip and slide on her way up and we made one long slip and slide. It was really funny to watch my cousins go down but one of the younger ones went right off the end and like three feet away slid to a stop. It was like a competition now, it had to be, and I mean it was my family. Everything my family does eventually turned out to be a competition which is rather funny. So then me and Bobby were still watching this game as they tried to beat each others slide, so then we both decide to go, it was so fun, all of my grandpa's friends were there and were like, only at the Lazio's!!! I guess you might have had to be there, oh well, just review please!!!!!  
  
**TO: VIXEN-DRAGON16**  
  
I really liked your story, I read the first chapter and second but since my computer is a little weird it doesn't let me review so this is my own way of reviewing. Keep it up!!!  
  
1- So about this, the whole punishing himself thing. My cousin does it, not like cutting himself but when he does something wrong he punishes himself. For example one time my cousins and I were working at my grandpa's house and we were putting hay on the dirt roads. So my and my Cousin Emily's job was to give the hay to my cousin bobby and my cousin Andrew had to cut the bails of hay. Well one cut his arm kind of flung out and the pocket knife my grandpa had from the Army was lost. It was like the most important thing to my grandpa and you can't imagine how angry he was but he just got really quiet thus telling us how mad he was. SO anyway then he is driving us back down to go home and Andrew decided to walk down the mountain barefoot to punish himself...that's where this came from. 


	5. On the right path

**The Healing Path**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own this, or anything in it

**Notes**: Not much to say in here, just thanks for the reviews and keep them coming!

It was a long night, but they made it though.

Dylan woke up feeling that something was amiss, he looked at his new clock and it read 6:13. Wondering what had woken him up he rolled onto his back to think only to find that Marco was not sleeping next to him. Panicking he jumped out of bed softly calling out his name so he wouldn't wake anyone else. He wasn't anywhere in Dylan's room Dylan finally concluded. (Well duh, where would he hide, under the bed, in the on)

Dylan went to the bathroom to see if he was there, that would be the logical place if he wasn't in his room. He was worried to find nothing there, but he did almost step on a razor, he put that away before someone got hurt.

Not knowing where to look, and running out of places for him to hide Dylan tried downstairs. He was surprised to find his dad sleeping on the couch, surprised and worried. What if something had happened and his dad was trying to protect them by stopping anyone trying to get in through the front door. Dylan frantically ran to his dad and started to shake him.

"Dad, where is Marco, I can't find him anywhere, do you know where he is?" Dylan asked.

Mr. Michalchuk shook his head no, "I have no idea nor do I really care, check with you mother," he said confusing Dylan by his words.

"What do you mean you don't care, how could you say that?" he asked, almost forgetting about his search for Marco, angered by his fathers words.

"The boy is doing this family no good, look how much money he cost with all these hospital bills, you are missing school, the best year of your life, the most important year, and all because of this boy that you think you fancy?" Mr. Michalchuk said. Dylan couldn't take it; he punched his father square in the nose and ran up the stairs, but not before turning to say something.

"Marco is the best thing that ever happened to me, and if you can't see that, well then you are blind," he said to his father like his dad was dirt. Dylan reached his mothers room and didn't even bother to knock, Marco had to be in there and something had happened last night by his dad's tone of voice.

"Dylan keep the volume down, he is sleeping finally," Mrs. Michalchuk said shutting her oldest up before he could wake Marco, she went over and wrapped her arms around him. Not many saw what this did to Dylan, to see Marco like this, to have been seeing him like this for the past few days. Dylan just leaned in and cried in his mothers shoulder. "He had a nightmare or something last night, he tried to take his pain killers but he heard me and your father arguing last night. Your father said some hurtful things and I think Marco tried to hurt himself but was unable. I found him in the bathroom in the tub crying. I think he fell and it hurt his cut obviously so I just took care of him and allowed you to sleep."

"Thank you for being so good to him mom," Dylan said whipping his eyes, he made his way over to the bed and laid down next to Marco, it wasn't long after he did that he fell asleep. Mrs. Michalchuk watched in amazement as Marco seemed to sense his presence and snuggled close to her boy who in return wrapped an arm around him.

Leaving the room in amazement she went down to speak with her husband while both boys were resting nicely. She noticed he was already awake on the couch, just sitting there, not doing anything, and just sort of holding his face where Dylan had punched him. At first the shock that Dylan hit him was there but then the pain seeped in, he could tell Dylan was holding back, he knew his boy could have broken his nose if that was his wish.

"We need to talk," she said simply.

"What is there to talk about, my son hates me, my wife didn't want me in her bed last night, and do you have anything to add?" he said snapping at her.

"Well, maybe if you weren't acting so pig headed you would have slept in my bed, and I am not sure why you think Dylan hates you," she said.

"Because he yelled at me, I don't remember him ever yelling like he did, and he hit me, he has never, no matter how mad he has gotten, hit me," Mr. Michalchuk said simply.

"Why can't you see how much those two love each other, why do you want them apart, your son unhappy?" she asked.

"I don't want my son unhappy, I want him straight, and to be in the room with a girl, not this weak little boy," he said spitefully.

"We have been through this before, there is nothing you can do to change him, by doing this you only make him mad at you, I was thinking, I saw this pamphlet in the doctor's office last time Dylan got a check up. It's about a counseling group for the families of gays and lesbians. I think we should go, Paige, you, the boys, and I," she said.

"Do you think it will change me, the way I feel?" he asked, she shook her head.

"No, but it may allow you to understand a little more," she said.

"When is it?" he asked, almost whispered.

"There is a session tonight, you will be off from work so don't try and use that excuse," she said, he nodded and she hugged him. "You won't regret this; you will see how people just like us deal with it."

Just then Paige came down the stairs getting ready for school. "Morning Mom, Dad, why are you guys down here, and mom why are you up, it's your day off?" she asked.

"Well, we have decided, remember that thing I told you about, I just got your father to agree so we are going tonight," Mrs. Michalchuk said finding no reason to tell her about their fight.

"Oh daddy that's great, I can't wait, did you tell Marco and Dylan?" she asked.

"No, and let them sleep," Mr. Michalchuk spoke up, his wife smiling at him. "Finish getting ready, I will get dressed and then I can give you a lift to school before I go to work."

"Okay dad," Paige said going into the kitchen to get breakfast. Mr. Michalchuk went into his room and almost lost it when he saw his son in bed, with his arm wrapped around Marco sleeping peacefully. He shut his eyes, cleared his head, grabbed his clothes, and went to the bathroom to get changed.

Mr. Michalchuk dropped Paige off and he was immediately flanked by Hazel and they entered the school together. In homeroom Mr. Simpson quieted the class for an announcement.

"Class, in light of some things that have been occurring we are going to an assembly. Please gather your things, I can't tell you what it's about yet," he said, the class got up and he lead them into the auditorium.

The room got quiet as Mr. Raditch got up and took the microphone. "Settle down kids, it has become apparent that this school has a problem. We are supposed to be able to be ourselves in school, be it gay, lesbian, or straight. Two students in our school have been repeatedly teased for being gay and I will no longer stand for it. They have just as much right to be here as you do. One of the students has been badly injured by another and that is the real reason for this assembly. Harming another student is out of the question and I am sure that the families of these students would agree," he said. Paige was getting angry, here was this guy, preaching about something he knew nothing about, and she decided that was wrong.

"Excuse me sir, but speaking about something that is wrong, what you are doing in wrong," she said making Hazel and Mr. Simpson look at her like she was crazy.

"Do you care to take the stage Miss. Michalchuk?" he asked, she nodded and made her way up there right passed a stunned Mr. Raditch.

"This school will never be safe for gay and lesbian children because kids will do as they wish even if it means that they will get in trouble. My brother is gay and has been openly so for a while, he knew it would be hard but figured that they school would some how protect him, he was wrong. No matter how many times you yell at those who write nasty things on his locker, they will still do it. Nothing you say will matter to those people, they need to learn to not judge someone until they really know them," Paige said simply and then Mr. Raditch did something she would have never expected.

"And what about Mr. Del Rossi, he is not openly gay, but still gets hurt? What am I to do? If his kind go around defying the bible then how am I suppose to stop good church going individuals from trying to right his wrong" he screamed loosing his cool and reviling Marco to anyone who didn't know already.

Paige looked horrified at what he just said, "You have just dug his grave, you have no idea of the severity of what you have done, you will be lucky if it's my mom, not my dad, that gets to you for saying that. And another thing, I think I now understand why nothing was done when people vandalized my brothers locker, you'll be lucky to have you job next year!" Paige stormed off the stage and right out of the school. She pulled out her cell and called her home, just as Mr. Simpson showed up.

"Paige, what are you doing?" he asked.

"I am calling my mother, going home, and going to try and break it to Marco softly that everyone in the school knows that he is gay, because they didn't all know that!" Paige yelled, this was going to be very tough because Marco was very unstable.

"Paige I don't know what happened to Marco and what he said was wrong, very and I am sure that your parents won't be the only ones to complain, I'm sure Marco's parents will. Oh and Emma will probably start some kind of thing to try and help." he said, since Marco was one of his students he cared about him.

"Mr. Simpson, I am not sure if I should be telling you this but Marco's parents no longer have any ties with him. And they lost all rights to him when they laid a hand on him. And now this, you can tell Emma I say thanks and anything she does will be appreciated. If we thought what happened to Marco in the park was bad then when he gets back in school it will be ten times worse. I take back what I said in there though, about him hoping it was my mom instead of my dad," she said.

"Threatening the principal was not a good idea, even if he was wrong. If he asks you, will you apologize?" he asked, not use to people backing down, he did live with Emma after all.

"No, all I have to say to him is he better pray that it's not my brother Dylan, because then he will be in serious trouble," Paige was about to go on but someone picked up on the other end. "Mom, its Paige, pick me up, I have some hard things to explain plus I'm sure Raditch was going to suspend me anyway, what, no, I'll talk to you in the car, okay, bye mom," Paige finished.

"You can tell Raditch I am leaving and that he can call the house with my suspension," she said sitting down on the curb waiting.

"Um, okay, this probably isn't allowed but I will let you go," he said walking back inside.

Not to long after Mrs. Michalchuk picked her daughter up from school a little worried and very confused.

"Okay Paige spill it, what did you do?" she asked as they neared the house.

"Mom, Mr. Raditch is a complete homophobe, he practically announced it to the whole school at an assembly this morning, of course after announcing that Marco was gay to the entire student body!" Paige said obviously still angry.

"How can someone practically announce that they are homophobic?" Mrs. Michalchuk asked, she was trying to give Raditch the benefit of the doubt because he was the principal.

"Well, he asked me how he could try and condemn people for punishing those who are wrong in the eyes of the bible. No wonder nothing has ever been done with Dylan's locker bashings," Paige said.

"I see, we will explain it to Marco gently when he wakes up. And I think that we should still go to that counseling session tonight. Marco has a doctors appointment Sunday to see if he is healthy enough to go back to school, I know he is in danger there that's why you need to make sure someone is with him at all times. I just can't keep him out of school much longer he has already missed a week of school," Mrs. Michalchuk said.

"I understand mom and I agree with your decisions," Paige said.

When they got home Dylan was cooking eggs on the stove. He looked over surprised to see Paige at home. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well I do live here, but that's not the only reason, I also got," the she was interrupted by the phone ringing. Dylan was right next to the phone so he picked it up.

"Hello, Michalchuk residence," he said.

"Ah, Mr. Michalchuk, skipping school I guess, so like your type, I am just calling to say that until Paige apologizes for threatening me she is suspended. Can you pass that on to your parents?" he asked, he sounded really mad. Dylan was a little confused but mostly angry, what did he mean by that 'so like your type' line?

"Sure, sir," he spat back before hitting the phone on the ringer.

"Dylan, sweetie, is everything alright, did you get some disturbing news?" his mother asked.

"No, I just spoke with Mr. Raditch. He said for me to tell you that Paige is suspended until she apologizes for threatening him. But he made a rather homophobic comment, what happened today in school?" he asked Paige in general.

"Raditch held an assembly to try and get the bashings to stop I guess. He was preaching a whole lit of bull, so I told him that he was. I tried to explain that no matter what people would do what they wanted to wither it was right or wrong. I said something about how coming out made it almost dangerous in the school for you and he practically told the whole school that Marco was gay," Paige explained.

"He didn't," Dylan said.

"Yea, he did, and now I really fear for Marco's sanity," Paige said.

"Okay kids, we have to figure out how to tell him this, and Dylan, your father and I thought it would be best if we all attended this gay counseling session. I think it will really help your father understand some things better. Also as you know Marco has an appointment Sunday to see if he is well enough to go back to school, if he is we need to make sure that there are people who can help him if he needs it, so I will leave that to you kids to figure out how it will work," Mrs. Michalchuk said trying to be the calm level headed person in the whole situation.

"I think we need to just tell him the truth and just try to make him feel as safe as possible," Dylan said sincerely.

"I agree, we can't beat around the bush, just come outright and say it," Paige said.

"Speaking of Marco, where is he, did you leave him alone Dylan?" Mrs. Michalchuk asked.

Dylan shook his head no, "I carried him down to the couch so I could keep an eye on him, and he was so tired he didn't even wake up when I picked him up."

"You guys are so cute!" Paige squealed and Dylan rolled his eyes.

"Yea, whatever but I need to wake him up so he can eat, I'm sure he is hungry," Dylan said putting the now cooked eggs on a plate with some toast. He went into the den and sat the plate down on the little coffee table there. "Hey, Marco, wake up, I got some food I would like you to eat," Dylan said.

Marco moaned, he didn't seem to want to wake up but he did wrap his arms around Dylan sleepily and pulled him close. Dylan laughed at his boyfriends antics. "Come on Marc, wake up," Dylan said.

"I don't want to," he whined, "Make it worth my while Dyl," Marco said and Dylan was starting to wonder if he was either running a fever or sleeping because Marco had never spoken like that to Dylan. He was a little embarrassed because his mother and little sister were in the room watching this, he waved them away with his hand and was glad when his mother lead Paige into the kitchen.

Dylan grabbed Marco carefully and lifted him slightly so he could take a seat, Marco on his lap. He felt his forehead, no fever so that was good.

"Marco, aren't you hungry?" Dylan asked.

"Hungry for you," Marco said and Dylan choked and coughed loudly. Marco opened his eyes this time, a little confused looking, he saw he was in Dylan's lap and blushed. Dylan smiled down at him figuring he was dreaming, dreaming about him.

"Did you have a nice dream"? Dylan joked and Marco looked horrified.

"What do you mean, what did you hear, and what did I say?" Marco asked he looked worried and like he was about to cry.

"Calm down Marco, it's cool. Don't worry about it, I was flattered to be in your dreams and I am happy that it was a pleasant one," Dylan said kissing Marco on the forehead.

"I thought you would have been angry with me," Marco said quietly.

"Why would you think that?" Dylan asked genuinely confused.

"I don't know," Marco said he didn't want to have to talk about it anymore; the fact that he had just had a dream like that about Dylan was sort of embarrassing and then when Dylan had woken him and teased him about it he just felt like a kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Hey don't worry about it," Dylan asked seeing how Marco didn't want to talk about the subject.

"Hey, Marc, I got some bad news for you, something happened in school today, besides Paige getting suspended, something else happened," Dylan said, he wanted to put in gently but was having a hard time finding the words.

"Paige got suspended? Why?" Marco asked.

"Well, there was an assembly today to try and protect the gays and lesbians in the school and Paige spoke against Raditch. We found out that Raditch was homophobic and he sort of let your secret slip, I'm sorry Marco," Dylan said. "I swear that if I see him in a dark corner he won't come out of it," he said trying to make Marco feel a little better. He waited, for the tears, for the wetness on his shirt, for the sound of Marco's broken sobs but they didn't come. He looked down almost afraid of what he might see, not at all prepared for it.

Marco looked as if he was processing the pros and cons of what Dylan had just told him and now Dylan was really wondering if Marco had a fever. I was taking this well, actually, it didn't seem to bother him.

"It's okay to be upset Marco, if this had happened to me I would certainly be upset," Dylan said, maybe Marco was embarrassed of his tears.

"I should be upset shouldn't I?" Marco said softly.

"Marco I am not sure if I understand, I know everyone takes things different but this is sort of weird," Dylan said.

"Well he did all the work for me, I don't have to worry about people finding out about me everyone knows, everyone that I will be in contact with on a daily basis knows all about me. I guess it takes a lot off my mind. No longer do I have to look over my shoulder when I am with you, worrying that someone might catch on. No longer do I have to fear writing on the bathroom wall because it will be no news if someone does. I guess I can thank Raditch right? Am I making any sense?" Marco asked, he was getting emotional now and he wasn't sure why, why the tears were coming when he thought he had it under control.

"I understand Marco and it makes perfect sense, Raditch set us free," Dylan said taking a deep breath and hugging Marco. Dylan didn't want to let go but he needed to talk to Marco about the session his parents and Paige wanted them to go to, it may be too soon for Marco and Dylan understood that.

"Marco, my mom thought it would be a good idea for us to attend this thing. It deals with being gay and lesbian and it also deals with the emotions that the families are feeling and after last night and this morning I know my dad needs this," Dylan said thinking about how he hit his father.

"What do you mean, what is wrong with you dad?" Marco asked.

"We bother him a lot, us together but that doesn't matter to me, if he can't see how happy I am with you then he does not deserve me. We had a fight this morning and I hit him, not hard but I did, he was insulting you, so I just hit him," Dylan said, he heard Marco gasp.

"Did he hit you back?" Marco asked tentatively.

"No, he was a little shocked that I hit him I think, but I think tonight will open his eyes, that is if you want to go," Dylan said.

"I think it would be a good idea, for all of us," Marco said hugging Dylan because he could tell the fight with his dad still laid heavily on his mind.

"Okay, so then tonight we will go, but now you will eat," Dylan said giving him the food, Marco smiled sheepishly and started to nibble at his toast.

That night Marco was actually nervous, he could tell that Dylan was completely at ease as was most of the family, only Mr. Michalchuk seemed tense as they pulled into the parking lot of the meeting. Getting out of the car was still hard for Marco with his injury but Dylan was slow with him and they entered the building slightly after the others for a few reasons.

"Dylan, why am I scared to go in there, why does it feel like my legs are made of jelly?" Marco asked catching his breath after maneuvering out of the back of the car.

"You just came out; it seems natural for you to be nervous. Take a deep breath I am here for you, so is my mom, and Paige," Dylan said taking his hand and lacing their fingers, Marco leaned on his momentarily before they two entered the room and took seats with the rest of the Michalchuk's in the semi-big circle.

"Welcome, I see we have some new faces, and some old, nice to meet the new people and welcome back familiar faces. My name is Mary, why don't we go around and introduce ourselves starting with you," she said pointing to Marco. At first Marco's breath was caught in his throat, why did she have to pick him, he knew Dylan's eyes were on him so he took a deep breath and calmed himself.

"Hi, my name is Marco," and then he faulted, not sure if he should give his given last name, he was disowned after all, after the small internal battle with himself he decided not to say anything.

"Nice to meet you Marco and welcome," Mary said seeing he was uncomfortable, "There is no reason to feel scared here, nothing will leave this circle." She said trying to ease Marco's nerves a little; he just nodded not trusting his voice.

Then the introductions continued no one quite as quietly as Marco. "My name is Dylan Michalchuk," Dylan said beside him, Marco drawing from his confidence, Marco put his head down to gather himself for a moment until he heard a familiar voice.

"My name is Ashley Kerwin," Marco's head shot up and he was met by the soft gaze of Ash. What was she doing here, he saw her take a deep breath and continue, "I am here because my dad is gay and I am having a hard time accepting his partner," she said.

Mary looked as her and smiled, "It takes a lot of courage to admit that to yourself and others and that is the first step to acceptance. Good for you," Mary said and the introductions continued until they were done, then Mary took the floor.

"Okay, tonight we are going to talk about acceptance so Ashley this was a good session to attend. When a loved one tells us that they are homosexual what are the feelings that run though you?" she asked the group and people started to raise their hands.

"Confusion"

"Acceptance"

"Anger"

The last one coming from Mr. Michalchuk, and Mrs. Michalchuk looked appalled at him for saying that.

"Ah, the one I was looking for, of course you are angry, you feel betrayed, how could they do that to you, how dare they, am I correct?" she said and there were a few mumbled yes' throughout the crowd.

"But then you need to realize that nothing has changed, if you watch them carefully, they are no different then the people they were before they came out to you. They may even seem happier that they no longer need to lie to the people they care about, they may smile just a little more, almost not noticeable," she explained and there were many nods from the crowd.

"And what if they don't," Marco whispered to her looking her right in the eye, a pale bruise still slightly visible from his beating his father had given him before Dylan saved him.

"Care to explain?" Mary asked, she obviously noticed the angered look she got from Dylan when she asked that, but what he didn't know was that this would help.

"What if they don't see that you are happier out of the closet? When if it angers them to a point where it clouds their reason and they hurt you?" Marco asked.

"Then you have to question if you had unconditional love from them," she said simply. And that made Marco think, and really think, she seemed right. If they really loved him unconditionally then they wouldn't have acted the way they did, and he wouldn't have done what he did.

Dylan had noticed that Marco had become quiet, but didn't worry about it too much, Marco was handling himself well today and he didn't think this would be a major setback.

Mary had noticed Marco's sudden silence, "Marco, here we let it all out, tell us what you are feeling, your thoughts," she pried.

"Unloved," Marco said and Dylan all but gasped, how could Marco feel unloved when his whole family was there for him.

"You say unloved Marco and yet you are here, who brought you here, why are you here," she said gently again.

Marco paused to think about that, he was here with his boyfriend who he loved very much and who on many occasions had expressed his love to him. And he was here with Paige who had always tried to look out for his best interest and speak up for him when he needed it. And the Michalchuk's who had for the most part given him nothing but unconditional love and had taken care of him. He had no idea that while he was thinking five minutes in silence had passed by. Finally Marco cried out, grabbing Dylan, "I'm so sorry." And then he proceeded to cry into Dylan's chest who was a little confused.

"Explain to your loved ones why you are sorry Marco, let all your feels out," Mary said.

"I'm sorry I was being so selfish thinking that there was no one who could ever love me after what happened but I know now, Dylan, I love you and you love me, and I love your family too, they have been so good to me, thank you, thank you," Marco cried. Dylan just grabbed him and let him cry, he had a feeling that this was a good thing even though Marco was emotionally unstable at the moment, he knew that things would be okay, that they were on the right path.

Okay, so that was another chapter, and I'm sorry it took so long; hopefully you all still want to read my story.


End file.
